


Emma Swan:The Gamer

by AmateurStoryCreator



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dungeons, Emma will be darker later, F/M, LitRPG, Maybe OP Emma, Monsters, No pairing at the moment, Once Upon A Time, Regina and Emma will be friends later, Smarter Emma, Worlds, exp, gamer - Freeform, stats, status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStoryCreator/pseuds/AmateurStoryCreator
Summary: 28 Year-old Emma Swan glanced at the floating blue screen. Then at the counter where the boy claiming to be her son was. "I need a drink."When Emma's future self sends a gift back in time, Emma has some choices to make. Will she succeed... or will Emma fail, and fall into the same fate as her future self.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
> 
> (A/N) In this story, Emma will be darker, Emma will kill in the future, and she will have a different childhood and different experiences. In the future and in the past. She and Regina will get along, eventually. And she won't like the charming's much at least in the future. Emma will kill in the future, and this fic will be sort of different from other gamer fics, at least system wise. This fic will also, later on, branch off from the show. Things won't be the same.

**XXXXXXXXXX** **  
**

Emma took a deep breath and stared at the mirror. She was in her bathroom trying to calm her breathing, as the boy she had given up a decade before had shown up at her door.

"You can do this, Emma." She said to herself.

As she spoke a blue screen appeared in front of her. "What the hell!" yelled Emma as she jumped back in shock, the blue screen following her as she moved. Taking a look around the room, Emma made sure she was alone.

"Are you okay, Emma," yelled Henry from the other side of the door.

Emma paused to look over at the door. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine kid," she replied as she turned to read the floating blue screen.

**[Welcome to... The Gamer!]**

Emma paused, "What is this." she muttered.

**[Hello Emma Swan or should I say... me. I have created this system for us and sent it into the past. I read a web novel and liked the idea I, of course, changed somethings. But, the majority is the same.]**

**[No doubt you are shocked and confused. Let's just say that we made many many mistakes and were far too weak... Then imprisoned for a VERY long time!]**

Emma stopped reading for a second to collect her thoughts. Was this even possible? Or was she in some sort of drunk hallucination? Shaking her head, Emma continued to read.

**[Rules: By thinking status, it will open. By thinking to save, it will happen. By thinking about any skill or your inventory it will open.]**

**[That's all I will say on the matter. Now for the changes/add-ons that I made.]**

**[Save/load: You can load you're save when you die effectively making you immortal]**

**[Observe: Now you would have had a skill called observe that would tell you details about anything you used it on. And that's... boring! So I changed it. Now you don't exactly have that skill. Instead, you will see a beings name/title along with level floating above there head when you wish too. This will make your fights much more interesting, and when you become OP. There will still be an element of danger involved. After all, a level 100 being can have all their stat points in strength and kill you. (You still have the skill for objects!)]**

**[Gamer mind/body: Now you do have the gamer's mind and body. The mind will allow you to stay calm in most situations. The gamer's body will enable you not to need sleep unless you want to get back health and mana quickly but, it was changed slightly, it will now show the damage done to you. Other than that it was kept the same.]** **  
**

**[Dungeons: Normally, you would have a skill called ID create that creates dungeons for you to fight monsters in. I decided to change those dungeons... INTO WORLDS! Why fight in a small dungeon when you can fight large armies in different worlds. Certain worlds only unlock when your level is high enough.]**

**[Stats: You will gain + 3 free stat points per level and 1 VIT stat per level up. Now here is a list of stat descriptions.]**

**STR - Your unarmed and armed melee damage.**

**VIT - How much health you have, Get + 3 health per point in vitality and 0.1 regen per point.**

**DEX - Determines how agile you are.**

**INT - How much mana you have, + 9 MP per point in Intelligence.**

**WIS - Determines your magic regeneration and magic resistance, 0.2 mana regen per point.**

**LUK - Your luck determines the rarity of your items that drop and how much events go in your favor.**

**[Rank: Each item/skill you have/discover will now have a rank. The rank determines the rarity, among other things. The rankings from lowest to highest.**   **F** ,  **E, D, C, B, A, S, Z. There are, of course, plus and minus ranks items. Along with SSS items. But you won't be seeing those for a very long time.]**

**[Appearence: You may change your look, clothing, accessories, and everyone that has seen you will believe that is how you have always looked.]**

**[Magic: Finally, not everyone has magic. Those that do are rare(Depending on the world.) Choose whether you want to have magic and what alignment. If so click the Y. If not click the N. ]**

**[Remember... All magic comes with a price!]**

This is overwhelming was all Emma could think as she finished reading. Magic was real. Not only that something apparently happened in the future that had her imprisoned. It was thus forcing future Emma to send this back to the past.

Shaking her head, Emma glanced at the screen. "Why not," she said, then clicked the Y. 

The air itself seemed to pause. Then a black and white colored magic started to circle around Emma. After another moment, there was a pause, then the magic vanished.

**[Choose your alignment]**

**[Dark] - More damage oriented magic, but you will be hated by almost all who discover your magic alignment.**

**[Light] - More healing based magic and special true love category magic.**

**[Each individual has a unique magic signature. You will discover the color of your magic when you first use it.]**

Emma grimaced as she read the two options. Neither was really good, but the dark alignment looked slightly better than the light one. Who cares if she was despised. All she had to do was hide it, and no one would know. That and she was going to need damage more than healing.

As for light, healing was nice and all. But if traveling to different worlds instead of dungeons were true. Emma was going to need dark instead of light. 

Taking a deep breath, Emma chose dark. She paused and waited. After a minute with nothing happening, Emma continued to the next window.

**[Change your appearance.]**

Emma stared at those words. Truthfully all that she would think of changing were her eyes and clothes — scrolling through the options Emma chose Green eyes and changed her clothes.

Closing the window, Emma checked herself out in the mirror. Emma had blonde hair, fair white skin, and green eyes. She was dressed in skinny black jeans. A white tank top, and black boots.

All in all, she looked pretty good. Smiling, Emma spun in a circle while watching the mirror. After a few seconds, she came to a stop and chuckled. She could have sworn her hair had looked white for a second.

Shrugging Emma opened the door to the bathroom. As she walked out, the world seemed to spin for a moment. Placing her hand on the door frame, she steadied herself. A blue window popped up in her vision.

**[For choosing to have magic, you must pay the consequences.]**

**[You have chosen Nightmare difficulty! You will only have one life. So don't DIE!]**

Emma's blood froze as she read the text. Why, why had she chosen to have magic. Looking up from the window, she saw Henry staring at her with an odd look on his face. 

"Are you alright," asked Henry.

"Fine," said Emma quickly. "Just fine." Status thought Emma.

**Character Status**

**Name: Emma Swan**

**Lvl. 1 - Exp: 0/10**

**Title: The Bounty Hunter**

**Alignment: Dark**

**HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 per min**

**MP: 100/100 - Regen: 0.2 per min**

**STR: 0**

**VIT: 0**

**DEX: 0**

**INT: 0**

**WIS: 1**

**LUC: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0$**

**[As this is the first time you are opening your status. Your skill list will also be shown]**

**[Gamer Mind] - Passive -**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through things clearly. Allows a peaceful state of mind — immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer Body] - Passive -**

**Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last longer than a few seconds(But is still shown). Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all temporary effects.**

**[Observe] - Rank S - Lvl. 1/50 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 1**

**Description: This skill allows you to observe only objects and other items. The higher the skill, the more information gained.**

**[ID Create] - Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 50**

**Description: A skill to create an instant world. (No worlds currently available)**

**[ID Escape] -**   **Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 25**

**Description: No description needed.**

*Sigh* It would have been cool to see all the different worlds available. Although how was she able to do anything in her life with these stats was beyond her. Emma was broken from her thoughts when Henry spoke.

"You know, We should probably get going," said Henry.

"Going where?" asked Emma.

"I want you to come home with me," replied Henry smiling.

"Okay kid. I'm cal-" Emma was stopped from replying when a blue window appeared.

**_Quest Alert!_ **

**_Return Henry to Storybrooke!_ **

**_Reward_ ** **_\+ 100 Exp, 500$_ **

**_T_ ** **_he Mayor will be neutral_ **

**_Failure - The Mayor will dislike you._ **

"Hey kid, where's home?" asked Emma wanting to confirm what the system said.

"Storybrooke, Maine," replied Henry.

"Storybrooke, seriously," said Emma while staring at Henry. Not only was this place called Storybrooke, but the system was also right.

"Mm-hmm." Hummed Henry.

"Alrighty then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke," said Emma as she grabbed her keys from the counter, ignoring the screen that popped up.

**_You have made a wise decision, and as a result, your wisdom has increased by 1_ **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The car was silent as they drove from the city. Henry stared at Emma while she stared at the road. Glancing back at him every now and them.

Henry broke the silence. "I'm hungry. Do you want to stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks," said Emma

"Why not?" questioned Henry.

"Quit complaining, kid. I could have put your butt on a bus." Emma paused for a split second. "I still could."

"You know, I have a name. It's Henry." said kid.

*sigh* Emma glanced at the kid. "What's that?" she asked, noticing the book he held.

"I'm not sure your ready," said Henry as he opened the book.

"Ready for some fairy tales?" asked Emma glancing at him quizzically.

"They're not fairy tales." Started Henry. "There true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course it did," replied Emma. Then she froze for a second. Who was she to say fairy tales didn't exist. She had some sort of edited system from a book of all things.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying," stated Henry.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true," said Emma. Though she was surprised to see, he believed in those story's so much.

"That's exactly what makes it true." Henry shot back. "You should know more than anyone."

What was with this kid. "Why is that? Questioned Emma a little nervous. This kid didn't know about the system, did he?

"Because you're in this book." he finished.

"Oh, kid. You've got problems," said Emma though she was relieved to know her secret about the system was safe.

"Yep, and you're gonna fix 'em," replied Henry.

Emma turned her head to glance at him. She was just dropping him off, right?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a couple of hours on the road. Emma and Henry arrived at the town of Storybrooke. Okay, kid. How about an address? Asked Emma. At least this trip was going to finally over with.

"44 I'm-not-telling-you street," replied Henry quickly.

Emma slammed the brakes to the car, then stepped out frustrated. Why won't this kid just tell me? "Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost..." Emma glanced at the large clock tower in the town, "8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," said Henry from the other side the car. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" questioned Emma. If time was frozen, how come this kid has aged.

"The evil queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here," explained Henry.

"Hang on," said Emma. "An Evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?

"Yeah, and now they're trapped," Henry replied.

"Frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with? Asked Emma.

"It's true," exclaimed Henry.

"Then why doesn't everybody leave?" asked Emma, confused and annoyed.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen," explained Henry.

"Henry." yelled a man from the sidewalk. He was holding an umbrella as he walked his dog. "What are you doing here." asked the man. "Is everything alright."

"I'm fine, Archie," replied Henry while rubbing the head of the dog.

"Who is this," questioned Archie, looking towards Emma.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home," said Emma with her arms crossed. This was all really ticking her off. All that she was supposed to do was drop the kid off and then get the rewards for the quest. Not talk to someone on an empty street.

"Oh, she's my mom, Archie," said Henry.

"Oh. I see," replied Archie.

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Emma.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just, uh, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest on the block. Replied Archie to Emma's question.

"You're the Mayor's kid," stated Emma surprised.

"Uh, maybe," muttered Henry.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry? asked Archie. "Cause you missed our session."

"Oh, well, I forgot to tell you, I went on a field trip," said Henry.

"Henry..." Started Archie. "What did I tell you about lying? giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

What? One's dark side? Was he serious? Emma sighed. At this rate, she was not going to make it back to Boston by tonight. "Okay," interrupted Emma. "Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure," said Archie. "Well, listen, um, have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry."

Emma turned to Henry as Archie walked away. "So that's your shrink?"

"I'm not crazy," replied Henry.

"Didn't say that," said Emma, "Just... He doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know," said Henry attempting to convince Emma again. That all the people in Storybrooke were fairy tale characters.

"That he's a fairy tale character?" asked Emma, was she hearing this right.

"None of them do," replied Henry. " They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient," said Emma nodding her head. "All right. I'll olay. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy cricket," replied Henry as he got into the car.

"Right. The lying thing," said Emma as she got into the driver's seat. " I thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio," exclaimed Henry.

Emma smiled. "Of course your not, cause that would be ridiculous" Then started the car preparing to drive to the Mayor's house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Please don't take me back there!" begged Henry, as they walked down Mayor's walkway to the front door.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," said Emma while thinking.  _That and you will finally be out of my hair._

"I don't have parents, just a mom, and she's  _evil_ ," said Henry.

"Evil? asked Emma. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." said Henry softly while looking up at Emma.

"I'm sure that's not true." Emma paused. What else could she say? Emma turned her head as the front door opened, and a woman called out.

"Henry." said the woman, then she ran towards him. "Oh, Henry." The woman hugged him. "Ohh. Are you okay?" she asked, "where have you been?! exclaimed the woman. Who Emma was now reasonably sure was Henry's mom, the Mayor.

"What happened?" asked the Mayor.

"I found my real mom!" shouted Henry as he ran into the house.

This was not going to end well, was all Emma could think as the Mayor turned to look at her.

"Y-you're Henry's birth, mother?" asked Regina.

*Sigh* "Hi." said Emma, as she was standing there awkwardly, a blue window popped up.

**_Quest Completed!_ **

_**Reward** **\+ 100 Exp, + 500$** _

**_The Mayor will now be neutral towards you._ **

**You have leveled up by one!**

**You have leveled up by one!**

Emma was about to check out her status when the Mayor spoke.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" offered the Mayor.

"Got anything stronger?" asked Emma, a minute later, and Emma was standing in the Mayor's house as the Mayor prepared some apple cider. "How did he find me?"  asked Emma breaking the silence.

"No idea." replied the Mayor. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed." The Mayor grabbed a glass. "I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right," replied Emma, now more than ever. She had to explore this system.

"And the father?" asked the Mayor.

"There was one," said Emma, taking a look around the house.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" the Mayor questioned.

"Nope. He doesn't even know," replied Emma.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" asked the Mayor, as she walked over with glasses of cider.

"Absolutely not," said Emma taking a glass from the Mayor. "The only reason I came here was to return the kid." that and the quest, thought Emma.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax." said a man with a sheriff's badge coming down the stairs. "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

Must have missed him when I was reading the quest, thought Emma.

"Thank you, Sheriff." said the Mayor. The sheriff glanced at Emma for a moment, then left.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life." said the Mayor, sounding much more relaxed than when Emma first arrived. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens," said Emma, following the mayor into the den.

"You have to understand, Ever since I became Mayor, balancing things has been tricky." said the mayor walking towards the fireplace. "You have a job, I assume?"

Emma was about to open her mouth to reply, then closed it. Her job was quite different from other people. "Uh, I'm more of a bounty hunter but, yeah."

"The mayor raised an eyebrow at that for a moment before continuing. "Imagine having another one on top of it." the mayor said as she sat down. "That's being a single mom, so I push for order." the mayor smiled, "Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life." The mayor took a deep breath. "I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

Emma was about to speak when she remembered about her skills and what they could do. Looking above the Mayor's head, she thought about seeing the level and name.

 ** _The Evil Queen_ /** **Regina Mills Lvl.28**

"I'm sure he's just saying that." started Emma keeping the shock off her face. The kid was telling the truth. "You know how kids are as they get older." Emma was going to mention the book but seeing who this was. It wouldn't be a very good idea.

**_You have made a wise decision, and as a result, your wisdom has increased by 1_ **

The now named Regina smiled, "You know there's a bed and breakfast a couple of blocks from here. Why don't you stay there for the night before heading back? It  _is_  fairly late, after all."

Emma paused for a moment reading the text while waiting for a quest alert, nothing happened. Nodded her head, Emma agreed. "Sure I'll do that." That's odd Emma thought, shouldn't there have been a quest like with the kid.

**_Optional Quest Alert!_ **

**_Befriend Regina Mills!_ **

**_Reward + 100,000 Exp, 15,000$_ **

**_You will be friends_ **

**_Failure - The Mayor will hate you_ **

_**Yes/No** _ **_  
_ **

Okay, there it was, though it was not what I was expecting. Tearing her eyes from the screen, Emma prepared to leave. "Well, thank you for your hospitality. I know you must feel odd having the person who gave birth to your son here." No better time to start this quest, thought Emma as she got up from the sofa.

"It's fine," said Regina, her smile now a little more genuine than before.

As she was leaving the house, Emma felt someone staring at her. Taking a glance back behind her, she saw Henry staring at her from his window. Seeing he was caught, he quickly closed the curtain.

Shrugging Emma got in her car and prepared to find the bed and breakfast. After a couple of minutes of driving around the town, Emma found it.  

Walking inside, Emma found the place to have a nice homey feeling to the place. There at the counter was an older woman with glasses looking half-asleep. "Hello," Emma said, trying to get her attention. "Hello," yelled Emma a little louder.

The woman woke up, then stared at her for a couple of moments before speaking. "H-hello there, welcome to granny's bed and breakfast."

"Could I get a room for the night?" asked Emma, there was something odd with this person. It was as if she never had a customer here before.

"Yes, yes. Here's your key." said the old woman as she handed over a key with a room number on it. "That will be 30$."

*Sigh* Reaching into her pocket Emma thought of her inventory and grabbed the money. "Here you go." Good to know that it works.

Smiling at her, the woman led her to a room upstairs. "Just leave the key at the front desk tomorrow when you are ready to leave."

Shrugging Emma nodded her head and went inside. The room was okay, not the nicest, but alright. It had a single bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair.

Walking over to the bed, Emma fell into it. She stared at the ceiling as a giddy feeling rose up. Status she thought.

**Name: Emma Swan**

**Lvl. 3 - Exp: 40/90**

**Title: The Bounty Hunter**

**Alignment: Dark**

**HP: 106/106 - Regen: 1.2 per min**

**MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1.5 per min**

**STR: 0**

**VIT: 2**

**DEX: 0**

**INT: 0**

**WIS: 3**

**LUC: 5**

**Points: 6**

**Money: 570$**

Looking at her points, Emma decided to save them. After all, if she could get Wisdom from making good decisions, then Emma should be able to get other stats similarly.

Closing her eyes, Emma planned to test out everything she could tomorrow. As she was falling asleep, she thought back to what future Emma said. Wasn't there some sort of web novel about this system.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was woken from someone knocking at her door. "What? Where a-" the words got caught in Emma's throat. All the memories from last night came rushing in. Hearing another knock, Emma got off the bed, yelling, "I'm up, I'm up."

Opening the door, Emma saw Madame Mayor herself standing there with a worried look in her eyes. "Is Henry here." she started before Emma could even think.

"No.," replied Emma, confused. "what's going on?" asked Emma.

Regina stared at her for a moment seeming to fight a battle inside before saying. "Henry's gone missing."

Emma paused, then said. "Would you want me to help look for him," Emma smirked a little, "Finding peopled is what I do." among other things, though Emma kept that to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Smart kid. He cleared his inbox." Emma sighed, "I'm smart, too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use."  
"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," said Sheriff Graham. They were currently at the Mayor's house searching Henry's computer for any clues.

"You're on salary," said Emma. "I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." Emma pulled up Henry's history. "Huh. There's a receipt for a web site whosyourmomma.org. It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's 10," said Regina bluntly.

"Well, he used one," replied Emma. "Let's pull up a transaction record." Emma read the name that came up. "Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" asked Emma.

"Henry's teacher," said Regina in an unpleasant voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

20 min. Later they arrived at the school. Mary Margaret was a short black haired woman with white skin and hazel colored eyes.

"Where's my son," demanded Regina as soon as they entered the classroom.

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you," said Mary.

"You think I'd be here if he was?" asked Regina. "Did you give him your credit card so he can find Ms. Swan here," asked Regina while motioning to Emma.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Mary, confused.

"I'm..." Emma paused. "I was brought to help find Henry, that's all."

"She's the woman who gave him up for adoption," said Regina.

Emma raised a brow at the Mayor. Was that really necessary?

Regina shrugged then said, "she'll find out when she checks the history on her credit card."

Nodding her head, Emma turned to look at Mary, who was digging in her purse searching for the missing credit card.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" asked Emma as Mary opened up her wallet.

"No, unfortunately not." Mary opened the slot where the credit card was supposed to be. "Clever boy." Mary shook her head, "I should have never given him that book."

"What  _book_?" asked Regina, frustrated. 

"Just some old stories I gave him," replied Mary quickly. "As you well know, Henry is a special boy, so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware... lonely. He needed it." finished Mary.

"What he needs is a dose of reality," said Regina. Emma had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. The evil queen telling Henry about reality. "This is a waste of my time," said Regina as she began to walk away, knocking over some books in her path.

As Regina came closer to Emma, she stopped and opened her mouth to say something then closed it. "I'll find him," said Emma, before Regina could think of anything to say. Regina looked at her for a moment, then nodded her head and left.

Walking forward Emma helped Mary pick up the books. "Sorry to bother you." started Emma while looking at the name and level above her head.

**_Snow White_ /Mary Margaret Blanchard Lvl. 10**

Why was everyone a higher level than her? Was it because she was on nightmare difficulty.

"No, it's... It's okay. I fear this is partially my fault." said Mary.

"How's a book supposed to help?" asked Emma, How did someone who according to Henry, lost their memories. Give a fairy tale book to him.

"What do you think stories are for?" questioned Mary while smiling. "These stories... The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with the world, a world that doesn't always make sense." said Mary as they walked out of the classroom. Right, thought Emma, because that makes  _total_ sense.

"See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life," said Mary. 

"Because of Regina?" asked Emma, curious, what was the lady she was trying to become friends with like.

"No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with the most basic question they all inevitably face, why would anyone give me away?"

Emma paused for a second, looking away from Mary. Ouch, Did this woman have no filter?

Mary turned suddenly remembering who she was talking to. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay," muttered Emma, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. 

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have... hope," explained Mary. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" said Emma.

"You might want to check his castle," said Mary 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You left this in my car," said Emma as she sat down next to Henry. They were sitting on a small wooden platform with four pillars at each corner, forming a castle.

"Still haven't moved, huh," said Emma looking towards the clock tower as Henry was silent.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change around here, that the final battle would begin," said Henry, now speaking again.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid," said Emma while looking at the ocean. However, on the inside, Emma's mind was in chaos. What did this kid expect me to do? I mean come on, I'M LEVEL 3. Even if there was a battle to fight, I would lose.

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. Said, Henry. "You're gonna bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" demanded Emma, she did not want to hear any more of that.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell." said Henry. "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away." Henry paused, then continued. "You wanted to give me my best chance."

What was going on here? All Emma wanted was for him to stop talking about the book... Then again, the kid was right in a way. She did want to give him his best chance. "How do you know that?" asked Emma.

"It's the same reason Snow White gave  _you_  away," said Henry. Emma's brain froze, what?

"Listen, kid," Emma forced out, she would think about all of this later. "I am not in any book. I'm a real person, and I'm no savior," said Emma. "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me." Emma glanced at the sea again. "Come on, let's go."

"Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week; that's all I ask," begged Henry. "one week, and you'll see, I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom," replied Emma.

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks," said Henry with a couple of tears running down his face.

"Oh, you want to know what life sucking is, being left abandoned on the die of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster care system, and I had a family till I was three. But then they had there own kid, so they sent me back." said Emma.

Emma sighed, calming herself down. "Look... your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you." finished Emma.

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through," said Henry drying his tears.

"What?" said Emma, did this kid hear nothing of what she just said. Did all he really miss her whole speech.

"The Wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." explained Henry urgently.

"Sure they were," said Emma giving in chucking a bit. He better not be telling the truth about her parents, though if he was. It would kind of explain why future me sent back a system. This was insane. "Come on, Henry," said Emma. Grabbing his hand, they prepared to walk back to the Mayor's place.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Regina opened the door as they walked up. Ignoring her, Henry ran through the open door towards his room.

"Thank you," started Regina.

"No problem," replied Emma.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you," said Regina.

" Yeah, I guess." chuckled Emma. "You know what's kinda funny, with all his talk of an evil mom, I was expecting something very different," said Emma. "But you were very welcoming... Anyway, I'll be going back to Boston now."

**_Quest Alert!_ **

**_Stay in Storybrooke!_ **

**_No reward_ **

Emma frowned as she read the window. She couldn't refuse, and there was no reward.

"Ms, Swan, why don't you stay here in Storybrooke for a bit?" asked Regina. "After all, if you leave now, Henry might try and run away again," explained Regina.

What? Emma was clearly going to leave, yet once this quest was issued. Regina suggested she stay. Emma glanced at the blue screen once more. Was it because of this? Or was the possibility of Henry running away really the reason.

Looking back at Regina, Emma smiled, this was getting rather interesting. "Sure, why not,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any crossovers I may end up using!
> 
> (A/N) I tried to make this more realistic or tried too. It seems odd to me that some people in their fics, have their MC kill zombies no problem(Though to be fair in another fic I did the same), I prefer that to come later, after panicking, some crying, and strengthening their resolve. Though this will be the only time, this happens to Emma!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma stood in her room, looking over her skills. "I guess it's time to see what they do," muttered Emma, "ID Create."

Emma felt nothing, taking a look around the room she looked for anything out of place. *Sigh* "Let's try this again." said Emma. "ID Create."

Before Emma could blink the room rippled and a blue screen appeared in front of her.

****[ID Create] - Rank S - Lvl. 2/100 - Exp: 25% - MP cost: 50** **

****Description: A skill to create an instant world. Current worlds, (TWD)** **

That's it? Thought Emma, I was expecting something more. Clicking TWD Emma read the window.

**The Walking Dead(Zombie apocalypse world) - Danger level - Rank F**

**In this world, the zombie virus has spread across the planet. Nowhere is truly safe. Upon entering this world, you will have a 7-hour time limit. During your seven-hour period, twelve hours will pass in the real world. The more you kill, the higher the reward!**

"Zombies," Emma said, staring incredulously at the text. Closing the window, Emma thought about she should do. I can't fight them now. I still have that friend quest, and disappearing for three days after I just arrived in town would be a mistake.

Shaking her head, Emma put on her boots and left her room. Immediately after locking the door to her room, Emma noticed something wrong. "What's going on here," said Emma, shocked. The coloring of the walls, the doors, ceiling, and the floor had all changed into a dull grey and blue color.

Turning around, Emma went to check her door and froze. Her door was gone, in its place was a polished silver door and no doorknob.

Taking a deep breath, Emma attempted to calm herself down. "ID Escape," Emma called out in a shaking voice. Not a thing happened. Checking her mana, Emma found it was empty. She had used it all on ID Create. Emma would need around an hour for her mana to regenerate.

Remembering the rules, she had learned a few days before. Emma decided to confirm if she was in the TWD world or not. "Time," whispered Emma.

**Time left - 6:52**

Emma shuddered, she was right. She was stuck in this zombie-infested world for half a day. And there was not a weapon in sight.

Calming her self, Emma walk towards the stairs. Finding a weapon was the most important thing to do at the moment. As she was coming down the stairs, Emma had to take a step back at the repulsive smell. Turning her head, Emma came further down the stairs to find the cause of the repulsive smell.

As Emma reached the last part of the stairs, Emma covered her mouth to hold back the bile that threatened to come up. Bodies littered the bottom floor of what Emma could only assume had been some sort of hotel.

Steeling her nerves, Emma attempted to go forward. Then turned her head to the side to throw up. By merely taking a couple steps forward, the smell of rotten flesh, among other things. Had gotten twice as strong.

After emptying out her stomach, Emma felt slightly better. This time Emma walked straight into the mess of bodies. It was faster to not think about it and just take the plunge. As Emma walked, she avoided all the bodies she could. While the ones she couldn't, she just hopped over.

A couple of minutes later, and Emma had finally reached the door. "Why did so many people die in the lobby of all things," said Emma as she turned her head back to take one last look. As she did so, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the sun glinting off of something.

Not wanting to get her hopes up, though that seemed a lost cause. Emma approached the spot where the glint was coming from. It was coming from a man's, or at least that's what Emma assumed it was, pocket. Reaching a hand forward Emma grabbed the tip of the object and pulled it out.

Looking down at what was in her hand, Emma grinned, it was a leatherman. Now that may not have seemed like much. But when all you have to fight with are your bare hands, anything looks good. Observe, thought Emma.

**[Metal Leatherman]** ****\- Rank F - Durability: 22/25 - ATK: 3** **

Reading the stats, Emma's happiness drained slightly. Sure it was nice to have a weapon. But was all she could do really just three damage? Taking another glance down at the corpse. Emma looked for anything else that could be useful. Finding nothing, Emma prepared to leave when she noticed something odd.

There was a bullet hole in the skull of the corpse. Now Emma wouldn't have thought anything of it, except none of the bodies here, had a gun. Turning away from the bodies, Emma rushed to the doors if they were open, great. If not... Emma didn't want to think about that.

Squeezing the door handle, Emma slowly opened the door. "Ha, thank god!" whispered Emma in relief. It may not have been a problem for other people. But, Emma had just been transported to this world, who knows how people react now that the apocalypse happened.

Leaving the building, Emma took a deep breath. Then gagged, the air was almost as bad as the air inside of the building. Taking a look around, Emma checked where she was. It sure wasn't Storybrooke that's for sure. There tall buildings at least twenty stories high, with some double that all over the street. Cars littered the streets as far as she could see, and there was not a single zombie in sight. All in all, Emma's first thought was, Boston.

How she was back here, or at least a place that was similar to her home was odd. Shaking her head and with the hot sun beating down on her. Emma attempted to go forward and check the cars in front of her. Then froze, something was holding her leg, not letting her move forward.

With shallow breaths, Emma looked down and screamed. There, gnawing at her boot was the upper half of a zombie. It had a single-arm, with most of the torso missing and no legs.

Hearing her scream, the zombie got more aggressive. Emma was starting to feel pressure on her leg. HOW HAD SHE MISSED THIS! Lifting her leg in a panic, Emma started to slam her foot down on the zombie... It didn't stop. It was still trying to bite through her boot.

Kicking it in the head with her right foot, Emma shook off the zombie with her left. Taking a couple of steps back, tears started streaming down Emma's face. What was she supposed to do? Taking more steps back, Emma felt her back touch something. Screaming out again, Emma started to become a little hysterical.

Turing in a flash to see what touched her, Emma found a wall. Feeling something clasp on her boot. Emma looked down to see the zombie; it had reached her. With tears blurring her vision, Emma started to slam her boot down on the head of the zombie.

An unknown amount of time passed, calming down slightly. Emma wiped her face and looked down at the zombie. The head of the zombie had turned to mush. Emma stared at the brain matter on her shoe. If she had anything left in her stomach, Emma would be throwing up.

Taking a glance at her hand, Emma felt a laugh start to bubble up. There in her hand was the leatherman. And instead of using it, she had used her shoe to kill this zombie.

**Congrats on your first monster kill! There will be many, many more to follow!**

**\+ 20 Exp**

**\+ $5**

**For managing to kill a zombie with zero points in strength, you will get a special bonus when you return from this world!**

As Emma finished reading the text, she heard a groan. Snapping her head back to the zombie, Emma looked again to make sure it was dead. Seeing the still crushed corpse, Emma turned to look at the road, and find out where the sound was coming from.

There in the road, was countless zombies. Some were exiting open buildings, while others were coming out of alleyways. Slowly they shuffled closer and closer. The only reason she was not attacked was because there was a barrier of cars holding them back.

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked behind her and found a dead end. She was going to search for another exit when she saw something that made her blood run cold. A zombie, using the other zombies as a stool. Was climbing over the barrier.

Seeing the monster attempted to climb over, Emma started to feel a fiery rage come over her. Why couldn't she catch a break? She didn't want to enter this world yet anyway. Not only that, with no guns, fighting zombies was going to be extremely dangerous.

Without knowing, Emma's eyes changed to grey and grew cold, Her hair slowly started turning white, and her skin became paler. Lifting her hand, she began to form something. After a second, a small obsidian black colored fireball appeared floating above Emma's palm. Every moment it grew larger and larger until it was as large as a human head.

Smirking coldly, Emma threw the black fireball at the zombie that now stood on the hood of a truck. The fireball struck the zombie dead center on its chest. The zombie fell back from the force of Emma's throw and fell into a pile of zombies.

There was a pause, and then the shrieks and groans of the zombies became louder and more piercing as they all started to catch on fire. Mostly because of them being out in the sun for so long. They had become very, very dry — especially the ones that had a lot of clothing.

The smell of burning flesh broke Emma from her trance. Looking at the scene, blearily Emma's unfocused eyes, stared. "What just happened," Emma whispered to herself, shocked and more than a little confused. There was, of course, no answer as the sun beat down on Emma's blonde hair.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Staring down at the carnage below, Emma drank some water. She had discovered a ladder in an alley that looked directly over the still burning zombies. It looked as if someone had been living here, but was now abandoned. All Emma could find was a bottle of water.

**Calculating rewards!**

**Your attack has not ended. Do you wish to wait?**

**Y/N**

Lifting her hand, Emma clicked yes. For some odd reason, she was feeling exhausted. Though that could be to learning the fireball spell.

Scrolling through her skills, Emma came to a stop at the skill that had shown up when she was looking for a way to get on the roof.

 ** **[Fireball] -****   ** **Rank D - Lvl. 1/25 - Exp: 50% - MP cost: 45****

****Description: Creates a small ball of fire that does 43 damage and one tick of fire damage per second.** **

Looking from the text to the zombies burning below. Emma thought over her question. Why were the flames black, and not just red or orange? Not only that, a shade of black was one Emma had never seen before.

Sitting down on the floor of the roof, Emma covered her face. The sun was starting to get on her nerves.

A half an hour had passed before the final zombie stopped burning. It was incredible, not the burning bit. Well kind of, the astonishing part was that all the zombies were so close together trying to get over to where the screams were. That most of them all caught fire. And those that managed not to catch on fire. The lit zombies ran into them.

Naturally, there were some lucky ones that were just fine. But for the moment, Emma could ignore a few stragglers. The most shocking thing, however, was that none of the cars blew up or caught fire. After a few seconds of thought, Emma realized survivors must have siphoned most if not all of the gas.

Emma thought's were broken by a blue window showing.

**Rewards have now been calculated!**

**You killed 174 Zombies!**

**\+ 3,480 Exp**

**\+ $2,877**

****You have leveled up! x 9** **

Emma stared at the words on the screen. Emma knew she couldn't count all the zombies, but she didn't realize there were over a hundred. Looking down below, Emma checked the levels of the unburnt zombies.

**Weak Zombie Lvl. 3**

They were weak... Emma was shocked. She'd had enough trouble with the one that clung to her shoe. And it was most likely, like the others, considered weak. Emma felt a cold sweat run down her back. What would have happened if she ran into a strong zombie? Would it just bite through her shoe, and into her leg?

Emma sat there, on the roof, thinking as the sun started to go down. Looking back today, she had acted pretty pathetically. Sure it was somewhat understandable, these were monsters, and she could have died. But, Emma should have acted differently. Definitely more cautious.

I  _will_  be better...

Emma eyes slowly drifted closed as these thoughts swam in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back in storybrooke...

"Ms. Swan, please open this door. I am losing my patience," yelled Regina through the door. Regina glared at the basket of apples that she had prepared for. For some odd reason, Regina had been finding herself actually liking her.

All the people that she had brought here. She couldn't be friends with them. If they ever regained their memories, they would betray her in an instant or pretend to be friends then kill her. That and she didn't like any of them.

Emma Swan, on the other hand, was something else. She was not apart of this. She was new, different. And for some odd reason, Regina felt at ease around her. She didn't need to put her guard up... Much. Regina wasn't, of course, going to trust someone after knowing them for only a day. Especially with the woman being her son's birth mother.

Though Regina couldn't pinpoint it, Emma had something that felt familiar. Comfortable, kind of like her castle back in the enchanted forest. Just saturated in  _dark_  magic. Though after this... incident. Her impression of Emma Swan had dropped massively.

Grabbing her skeleton keys in frustration, Regina opened the door and walked in, and froze. The room was, of course, empty. If it wasn't, Regina would have been furious. But that's not what froze Regina. What made her freeze, was the magic rune markings deeply engraved on the floor.

"How did this get here," said Regina with wonder and some shock. She had not seen or felt any magic for the past 28 years, other than the items from her vault. And now here were some runes, that were being powered by magic, and definitely active.

Checking the time Regina saw that it was almost time for Henry to come home from school. Turning to leave Regina took one last look at the runes and whispered. "Where did you go, Ms. Swan." She would have to come back later tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma woke to a loud bang, sitting up quickly, she listened for any more noise.

"So this is it." said a male voice.

"Sure is." said another male. This one sounding much younger than the first. "You could see the smoke from miles away."

Emma peeked over the roof and looked down. There were a group of men, around a dozen in total. The two in the front leading them seem to be the ones who spoke. They all had either shaggy hair or buzzcuts, jackets, boots, sure to cover up their bodies. Probably to protect from zombie bites.

Almost all the men had some sort of rifle, handgun, or other weapons in their hands. One of them even had a flame thrower. That was no doubt useful for escaping.

As they reached the burn sight, they began to split up. Emma had to strain her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Alright men. Check for anything you can salvage and down any biters that you see." The man paused. "And if you find the one who did this." The man sneered. "Put a bullet in his brain."

Emma's heart pounded. Why would they want to kill her? She hadn't done anything, she hadn't even met these people, and they wanted to kill her.

"You sure, Leo." asked the younger man a little nervous.

"I'm sure." said the now-named Leo with narrowed eyes. "We can't have trouble makers like this one, attracting biters from all over the city and beyond, now can we," stated Leo in a hard tone. "Not to mention, think of all the resources they wasted to start this large of a fire. No, it's better for all of us to get rid of them."

Nodding their head, the group split up and searched the area.

Emma tried to stand and leave but fell over instead. Her whole body felt stiff, and she could feel a cold sweat breaking out all over her body. Not only that, she had slept on concrete, her body ached all over.

Forcing herself into a standing position, Emma made her way carefully to the door on the roof. After a minute more, Emma got the feeling back in her legs and had calmed herself down enough to think straight.

Hearing footsteps, Emma ducked to the side of the door. She was hidden behind the concrete on the side. The only way to see her was to come on to the rood and then turn. Quickly Emma thought of her stats and dumped 30 of her free stat points into her intelligence stat.

This may seem like a stupid idea. But, the fireball was her only real attack skill. And fighting against guns with a knife or her bare hands sounded like suicide. Now having four hundred mana, Emma was able to use the fireball eight times. If she hit every target, then only four would remain.

The door swung open. Igniting a fireball in her hand, Emma waited. As soon as the man was in her vision, she would throw it. After a few seconds, a man stepped into view with his back to her. He, like the others, had a buzzcut, jacket, jeans, boots, and a gun. Raising her hand, Emma kept her mind blank and threw.

Probably hearing something, the man started to turn around. It was too late. The fireball slammed into his throat, preventing him from screaming. The man grabbed his throat, burning his hands as he did so. He looked towards Emma with a surprised gaze.

Wanting to wretch, but knowing she had to do this. Emma walked forward. Who knows how long he could live. She had forgotten to check their levels. Taking out the knife, Emma checked his level.

**Gang member/Michael Wilson Lvl. 11**

"I wonder how much Exp I'm going to get," muttered Emma. Anything to take her mind off of killing. Wilson, seeing Emma's knife, started thrashing, attempting to get away from her. Seeing this, Emma covered her mouth and placed a foot on him to prevent him from leaving. Then stabbed the blade into the brain.

Emma had seen some zombie movies. She knew the brain was fatal and would prevent this man from becoming a zombie. Taking a glance down, Emma stabbed him one more time. She was not going to die because of a stupid mistake. Better to make sure he's dead than to be surprised later.

**\+ 1,011 Exp**

**\+ $3**

**You have leveled up by one!**

****[Fireball] -****   ** **Rank D - Lvl. 2/25 - Exp: 3% - MP cost: 45****

Picking up the man's gun, Emma instantly felt some regret. There was no need to put all those points into intelligence. A single fireball was enough. Emma had had that mana. There was no need to waste all those points.

Sighing, Emma checked over the gun and from the rooftop and looked for the other men. All except for the man she had just killed, were filling their backpacks and sharing the load of items that they found.

**Your time limit is up. You can now leave at any time!**

Emma ignored the text and aimed, Emma was about to fire when something caught her eye. The man with the flame thrower was carrying a container of gasoline. Holding out a palm, Emma created a black fireball.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo grinned as he watched the men load up the bags. He couldn't wait to get back to base and have a nice hot meal.

Before the apocalypse, Leo had always had bad luck. Anything and everything would go wrong for him. Whether it be his job or a girl, he was attempting to pick up at a bar. Nothing ever worked out. When the apocalypse happened, well, Leo had to have been the happiest person in Boston. He quit his job, and when he saw his boss get a bit, well. He gleefully took care of him.

Now months down the road, of killing and stealing from other survivors. Leo was one of the leaders for the largest gang in Boston, which wasn't that impressive since most people are zombies.

Turning his head slightly, Leo caught sight of a basketball-sized object. It was black and was speeding towards there direction.

"Hey, what's that." called out Joe one of his older members. Before anyone could answer the black object slammed into the gas tank on the back of Lloyd. Lloyd couldn't shoot, but he could use a flame thrower with little difficulty.

The explosion rocked Leo off of his feet and smashed him into the back of a car window. His ears were ringing, but, he could still make out some of the screams of his men. Rubbing his face clear of blood. Leo stood up, overlooking the destruction in front of him.

Almost everyone was dead. Only three of his men were alive, and one was currently on fire and wouldn't live for long if they couldn't save him.

Calling over the two men who managed to avoid getting injured, they attempted to put out the flames. As they were putting out the fire, Leo noticed something odd. The flames were black. He had never seen anything like it.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the buildings, making Leo's head snap up. One of the two men had been shot. He was now bleeding out of the road, ducking behind a car, Leo and Liam. The last of there group, took our there guns and looked for where the shot came from.

"Hey, Leo," whispered Liam hiding behind a different vehicle. "Do you know where the shooter is?"

Leo shook his head. If he had, the shooter would be dead by now. Liam peeked his head out, then after a minute pointed at the rooftops of the building across from us. Turning to look, he saw another black object. This time knowing it was fire, Leo ran from his cover. To the vehicles farther away.

Feeling the heat from the flames. Leo glanced back and froze. The last member of his group. Liam had been hit. There was not a cry or anything. It was as if he dies instantly after being hit. Taking a deep breath and with rage in his eyes. Leo stood up and shot all the bullets in his gun at the person who killed his men.

Staring at the blurry figure, Leo smiled as he saw the shooter fall backward. One of his shots had connected. Wrapping a cloth around his hand, Leo grabbed one of the guns on the floor. It should be cool by the time he made it on to the roof to finish the threat.

A couple of minutes later Leo had circled around the building. There was no other entrance than the front, and no ladders to escape. The only way was through the door Leo was standing in. Sneering, Leo went up the stairs to the roof.

After a minute, Leo reached the door; It was ajar. Holding a semi-automatic in his hands. Leo pushed open the door and looked... there was no one there. Peeking to the side, Leo searched and made sure the shooter was not hiding and waiting for him. There was no one here.

Gnashing his teeth. Leo searched the whole roof and the rooms inside the building. There was not a single person. If it were not for the large amount of blood by the edge of the roof, Leo would have thought he imagined it all, or at the very least, was on the wrong roof.

Furious that his prey had escaped, Leo snarled with hatred in his eyes as he started to shoot the biter's down below. For every biter killed, Leo would imagine the shooter and their blurry outline.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma collapsed back in her room at the bed and breakfast. Everything was going well; she shot the fireball and killed most of the men. Emma shuddered and held a hand to the wound that was bleeding. Then this happened.

Emma grimaced as she tried to stand; the blood and sweat were going to be a pain to clean. After picking those men off with the gun, she had gotten careless. Emma had assumed they were all dead and had stood out in the open too long. She glanced down at the bullet hole in her side. Now she had to pay the consequences. Hopefully, the rules she read were right, and she will heal after sleeping in a bed.

As Emma Was climbing into bed, she completely missed the wide-eyed Regina standing in the doorway. "Ohh." groaned Emma as she settled down on her bed. It wasn't the best, but after that concrete, it felt amazing. Or it would have if she wasn't in so much pain from being shot.

Looking down at her wound, Emma watched as she continued to bleed out. This may not have been the best idea. Thinking of her health, Emma checked it. What was it at now?

**HP: 31/136 - Bleed affect - Active**

Emma stared wide-eyed at the text. Does a bullet really do that much damage? Not only that her stupid decision to not wrap her wound was not coming back to bite her. "At least I'll live," mumbled Emma closing the window. Even her hands were now sweaty.

"Yes, you will Ms. Swan," said Regina from the doorway. Emma flinched in surprise, then winced at the pain that caused her.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" asked Emma, wiping her sweaty palm on her jeans a little nervous. Not that it helped, the blood was everywhere.

"I was coming to check on you ." Regina raised an eyebrow and glanced at the wound. "And it seems I was right to do so."

Emma pretended to laugh. "This." Emma shrugged. "This is nothing."

Rolling her eyes, Regina went into the bathroom to grab some cloth.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma, curious.

"Saving your life." Regina bluntly replied.

Emma blinked surprised. "Huh." And to think the friend quest still isn't completed.

Using the wet cloth, Regina cleaned the wound the best she could. Then gave Emma a clean cloth to slow the bleeding. "Now, we need to get you to a hospital," stated Regina, she wasn't asking.

"I'm fine," replied Emma, slightly embarrassed. After all, all she needed was some sleep. Though if she would have bled out or not during the night is unknown.

"Really. You have a bullet wound going through your side. The only reason I'm not demanding answers yet is because you need to get to the hospital." said Regina.

Emma thought of coming clean and telling Regina about the system. But, they weren't friends, and Regina was the evil queen. Who knows what she would do. As Emma was thinking a blue window appeared.

**You killed 10 of the Boston gang member's in the TWD world!**

**\+ 14,310 Exp**

**\+ $7,431**

**You have level up! x 8**

**...**

**New skill gained!**

****[Firearms] -****   ** **Rank C - Lvl. 1/20 - Exp: 14%****

****Description: You know the basics. Firearms do 15% more damage.** **

****...** **

**Congratulations on visiting your first world!**

**\+ $10,000**

**x 1 Skill book**

**x 1 Starter pack**

**x 3 Healing potion's**

Emma hid a grin; those healing potions would be useful. But, a firearm skill and an unknown skill. That was something to get excited for. Not to mention the jump in levels and Exp.

Keeping the clothing on her side, Emma could feel her skin stitch itself back together. Guess leveling heals as well.

"Honest, Regina." Started Emma. "I'm fine."

Regina stared at her for a moment before nodding her head. "Very well," Regina smirked a little. "Then would you be up for joining Henry and me at Granny's tomorrow morning." Regina's smirk deepened. "That is if you can get up."

I pretended to glare at her. "I'll make it there before you."

Shaking her head slightly, Regina left the room. As she was leaving Emma thought she managed to see Regina smile a little. Though when Emma made sure to double check, it was gone.

Thinking of tomorrow, Emma got more comfortable on the bed. She had to get up early in the morning if she wanted to beat Regina to Granny's... Wherever that was.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The man's head snapped back as the bullet went through his brain.

Another man clutched his throat, then dying from a stab to the head.

A group of men happily packing their things, killed by a fireball and gasoline.

Emma gasped awake, shaking, and feeling the need to vomit. "Oh, god." Emma rasped out. It had finally settled in that she had killed people. Emma had been ignoring that detail. But, as soon as she closed her eyes... She shuddered.

Leaning over the bed, Emma dry heaved. After she was done, she laid on the bed, thinking over all that she had done. Was there another way, should she have killed them? Or should she have maybe run away or something, anything else?

As Emma thought over everything she had done and anything she could have done differently. Without even realizing it, Emma had her hand out, a black fireball being played with, between her fingers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) So not much to do with Storybrooke this chapter. As Emma is Level 21, She won't need to go back to the TWD world for a while. Maybe she'll exercise and get STR stat points.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any crossovers I may end up using!
> 
> (A/N) So I removed the fireball spell with pyrokinesis though Emma can still make the fireball.  
> Now, what should Emma's magic color be? It will stay black until the color is chosen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma stared at the text, trying to read the window. Emma had another nightmare. On the same night. As soon as she woke up gasping for breath, a blue window had popped up. Narrowing her eyes, Emma attempted again to read the text.

**System 1.1 is now available!**

** Changelog **

**\- The Fireball spell has been changed to Pyrokinesis!**

**\- The firearms skill name has been changed to Marksmanship!**

**\- A new system has been added. The Moirai**   **System!**

**\- When you kill any being, you will gain a point, after collecting a certain amount of points. You may spend your points in the lottery to earn skills, items, and stat points!**

**\- 1 spin - 1,000 points**

**\- 2 spin's - 10,000 points** **  
**

**\- 3 spins - 50,000 points** **  
**

**\- 4 spins - 100,000 points** **  
**

**\- 5 spins - 200,000 points** **  
**

**\- Reset's every 24 hours!**

** Bugfixes **

**\- The gamer's mind was not working correctly. That issue has been addressed.**

**\- The bug that forces you into the world when using ID Create has been fixed.**

**\- Dream's/Nightmare's have been removed.**

Emma blinked blearily. She had read the changes as well as she could. But at the moment in her sleep-addled mind, all she really understood was that there was a lottery system added, and some bug fixes. 

Closing the window, Emma snuggled into her blanket. Hopefully, she could now get some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma groaned lightly as the sun appeared on her face. Opening her eyes slightly, she glared at the window. Why hasn't she closed the curtains? Getting up off of the bed, Emma noticed a disgusting smell. Turning around, Emma looked back at the bed.

They're covering the bed where Emma was laying was blood. Wincing, Emma glanced down at her clothes. Sure enough, her clothes were soaked in the now dry blood. "Why hadn't I cleaned myself up last night," muttered Emma as she walked to the bathroom. She couldn't go to Granny's looking like this.

Twenty minutes later, a clean and showered Emma was staring at her inventory. Previously Emma had gotten a starter pack and skill book as rewards. Now she was about to see what they did. Clicking on the starter pack, Emma read the window.

**Starter pack opened!**

**x 2 basic outfits**

**x 1 knife**

**x 1 pistol**

**x 100 small ammo**

**x 10 free stat points**

**x 5 health potions**

Emma stared a little more than shocked at what was in the starter pack. Emma opened the skill book, would it have the same amount of rewards as the starter pack?

**Skill Gained!**

**[Teleportation] - Rank A - Lvl. 1/60 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 100  
** **Description: You can teleport up to a 25-mile radius.**

  
Emma smiled; this was her first rank A skill. Sure she has some S ranks. But this was different. Grabbing one of the basic outfits from her inventory, Emma changed her clothes. This was going to be a lifesaver. She had no clue what she would have worn otherwise.

A minute later, Emma was staring at herself in the mirror. It appears that the system pretty much copied her outfit, other than the colors. Emma was wearing a black tank with blood red jeans and black sneakers.

Shaking her head, Emma grabbed her keys from the table and left the bed and breakfast. Emma was not planning on being late to Granny's even if Regina got more suspicious than she already was.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had taken her some time, but Emma had finally found Granny's. It was a nice small Diner with red cushioned seats and lovely white polished tables. Emma searched for Regina and Henry, then grinned. Emma had beat them here.

Walking over, Emma sat down in a corner booth and waited patiently for Regina to arrive. Barely ten minutes had passed before Regina and Henry walked in, though by Henry's expression. He was still in his "Regina is the evil queen" mentality. 

Smirking a little Emma made sure to wave once Regina noticed her. Scowling Regina made her way over to Emma and sat down in the booth.

"I see you are in good health Ms. Swan," said Regina suspiciously, eyeing her up and down.

"Yup," replied Emma in an upbeat manner. 

Regina narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. But Henry interrupted her.

"Emma?" asked Henry, excited. "What are you doing here?"

Emma had to grin at his enthusiasm. "Your mom invited me."

That response seemed to shock him. Henry stared at Emma, then snapped his head to look at Regina.

"Yes, Henry, I invited Ms. Swan to have breakfast with us," said Regina before Henry could open his mouth to say anything. After that, the conversation just seemed to flow, although Regina was still suspicious of Emma, that didn't interfere with them enjoying a nice breakfast.

Finishing up his plate, Henry ran out the door. If he didn't leave now, he'd be late for school. Seeing this, Emma figured it was time to go. Calling the waitress over, who Emma learned was named Ruby. Emma ordered some hot chocolate with cinnamon to go. She then paid for half of the breakfast meal, with Regina paying the other half.

"How did your wound heal so quickly?" questioned Regina, as they were leaving Granny's.

Emma was about to deny it when she thought better. Regina seeing this waited. "I won't tell you now." started Emma. "But I will in the future when I know I can trust you."

Regina stared at her for a moment, and then, as if seeing the truth in her eyes, she nodded in agreement. "Very well, I'll hold you to that," said Regina, then she walked over to her car and drove away.

Emma sighed; it appeared that becoming friends with Regina Mills was going to be harder than she expected.

Making sure no one was watching. Emma walked into an alleyway on the side of Granny's. Time to test out the teleport skill. Focusing her mana, Emma imagined her room back at the bed and breakfast. Here goes nothing. There was a poof of black smoke, and then Emma was gone.

Emma stumbled as she appeared in her room in a flash of black smoke. "Wow, that actually worked," said Emma as she steadied herself. Maybe it _was_  worth investing that 30 stat points into intelligence.

Getting down on the floor. Emma put herself into the pushup position. Time to see if she could raise her strength stat. Over the next five hours, Emma continuously pushed herself and had gotten seven points into the strength stat. She would have given up after 30 minutes. But, a window had opened up.

**\+ 1 to strength**

After that, Emma had pushed herself even harder, never letting herself rest. If she had, Emma wouldn't be able to get back up.

**For your determination + 1 wisdom.**

Stopping herself, Emma laughed and collapsed to the floor. She could no longer hold herself up. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Emma closed her eyes. Maybe she would rest for a few minutes.

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Someone was in the room with her. Emma wasn't sure how she knew. Mabe, it was her magic? Keeping her face down, Emma peeked over at who it was. Unfortunately, all she could see were some boots. She could see they were males.

The unknown man paused next to her, then padded over to the engraved runes on the floor. Emma's eyes involuntarily widened. When had that gotten there? No wonder Regina was so suspicious of her!

A tan hand traced the lines of the runes then got up. Emma closed her eyes quickly and tried to keep her breathing steady. Whoever this was, Emma did not want them to know she knew they were here. After the man left the room, Emma waited for a couple of minutes more before getting up. She really had to start remembering to lock the door.

Opening the ID Create skill, Emma hovered her finger over it. Did she really want to return there already? After another moment of thought, Emma closed the window. Now wasn't the time, it was better to raise her current skills.

For the rest of the night, Emma, her pyrokinesis skill.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next couple of weeks, Emma spent time raising her stats and having breakfast or lunch with Regina and Henry. Sitting down at Granny's, Emma thought over the past couple weeks.

Emma frowned as she thought of Henry, While Emma and Regina seemed to be on the path to friendship. Henry was not on board with that little tidbit. At first, he thought she was getting close to Regina to learn her secrets. Once he discovered that wasn't the case. He started believing Regina had brainwashed her.

Shaking her head, Emma put that little problem in the back of her mind. While she was coming to love the kid, he could be very stubborn and annoying.

Now Emma had gotten to know some of the people who frequented Granny's a little. One of which liked to collect rent. After meeting Mr. Gold. Emma had been sure to stay out of his way. Emma wasn't sure why, but her magic felt as if it was screaming when he was near. That alone was reason enough to stay away.

On a side note, Emma had started to dislike Mary Margaret. Not as much as Regina did, though she doubted anyone could hate Mary as much as Regina did. But Emma couldn't stand her. Mary was extremely optimistic about everything, bubbly, and had zero filter on her mouth. Overall Emma liked being left alone.

Hearing the door ring, Emma glanced at who entered. And there was Mary Margaret heading straight for her ignoring the other patron's whispers. Emma sighed, out of everything, the worst of it all. Was that Mary Margaret seemed to really like Emma. Though Emma could not figure out why, especially when everyone in town knew Emma was Regina's friend.

"Hi." greeted Mary a little breathless. She must have walked over here from the school. Every time Mary used her car, there would be some writing cursing her for her affair with David. Emma wan not sure how that came about, or why Mary thought of even going after a married man. Though she had a suspicious feeling, it had something to do with Henry.

"Hi," replied Emma, hiding her reluctance.

"Have you heard what's going on?" asked Mary. "I mean, not many people are still willing to talk to me, but I did hear about this," said Mary babbling on.

"What is it, Mary?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

Mary took a deep breath and said. "The Mayor is choosing a new Sheriff."

Emma winced inside, yeah Regina was in a bad mood after Graham's death. Graham had gone to investigate the mines, and they had collapsed on him. By the time someone had reached him. He was dead.

"Who are the candidates?" asked Emma curiously. No matter how annoying Emma found Mary Margeret, Emma couldn't help but be amazed at all the gossip and other such information the woman knew.

Mary frowned, "That I don't know. But I'm-" Mary was interrupted by Emma's phone.

Opening her phone, Emma checked her text. Emma had bought the phone two weeks prior.

_Regina Mill's: Would you be interested in being the Sheriff. It doesn't have to be permanent. Just until I can find someone._

Emma read the text surprised, her Sheriff. Emma thought about it for a few moments. Then decided not too. After all, she needed all the free time she could for raising her stats and skills.

Emma was about to reject Regina's offer when a window popped up.

**_Become the Sheriff!_ **

**_Reward: + 1,000 weekly Exp, + $1,000 weekly_ **

That was new, Opening her phone Emma texted Regina yes. After all, she would have to do pretty much nothing and get free Exp and money.

.Glancing up at Mary Margeret who had been patiently waiting for Emma to finish. Emma said her goodbyes. "Hey, sorry. I gotta go," said Emma as she got up.

"Oh, alright," said Mary with a small smile. "See you later."

Leaving the Diner, Emma headed straight for Regina's office. She had only been there a few times before in the past couple of weeks.

A couple of minutes later, Emma reached the Mayor's office. Walking inside, Emma saw Regina doing some paperwork. "Hey, Regina," said Emma as she sat down.

Regina looked up from her work and scowled, "Really, Emma. Right now."

Emma lifted her hands up, "Did you read my text?" Though she smiled on the inside at Regina finally calling her Emma, it had taken weeks for that to happen. And the quest was still not completed.

Regina blinked and looked down. "Oh that. I've been so swamped with work that I forgot about it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course you did. Anyway, I've accepted and was curious as to when I start," said Emma.

Regina grabbed something from her desk and held it out. "Right now if you want."

Standing up, Emma grabbed the object. It was the Sheriff's badge. Placing in on her jeans, Emma looked at Regina's mirror. It looked alright, Emma never thought she would become a Sheriff though.

"Do you happen to know what's wrong with Henry?" asked Regina frowning. "He's been silent for the past couple days."

Emma also frowned. "No, last we spoke. He claimed that you were brainwashing me."

Regina sighed, "Alright then-" Regina was stopped from continuing when Henry ran in.

"Henry?" called Regina surprised. "What's going on?"

Henry glared at her, then turned to Emma. Holding out his hand, Emma and Regina saw an apple with a bite already in it.

Regina paled as she saw it. "Where did you get that, Henry?"

Henry ignored her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse... or in me. Said, Henry. "But I believe in  _you_." 

"Henry, don't," yelled Regina frantically. 

Henry ignored her again, stared at Emma, and took a bite.

The room seemed to freeze in time as Henry swallowed. Then time started again as he began to fall to the ground.

"What was that in that apple!" demanded Emma as she tried to wake Henry up.

Regina kneeled by her side and stared at Henry's face.

"Regina," yelled Emma. "Focus. What was that apple."

Regina turned and stared at Emma for a moment, then said. "It was a mistake. In a moment of weakness, I let my anger control me..." Regina paused. "It's the same apple your mother took a bite out of."

Emma started to grow angry. To think Emma thought they were making progress. "When and why?" asked Emma, furious.

Noticing her tone, Regina explained. "I wasn't going to give it to you. It was when I learned you were snow's daughter. I was just filled with so much unexplainable rage. Before I knew it, I had  the apple in my hand." Regina swallowed then admitted. "I didn't like you at first. I just pretended too. But over the past few weeks, I have come to see you as a friend."

Emma stared at for Regina and with a jolt of shock. Realized she was telling the truth. Then frowned, the quest wasn't showing up. But Regina wasn't lying. "I believe you, and you're my friend too, for that matter," Emma smirked. "Even if your this evil queen Henry keeps telling me about." Emma would rather not tell Regina the truth about the gamer system. Maybe in the future.

**_Optional Quest Completed!_ **

**_Befriend Regina Mills!_ **

**_Reward + 100,000 Exp, 15,000$_ **

**_You and Regina Mill's are now friends!_ **

**You have leveled up! x 13** **_  
_ **

Emma blinked, had she really leveled up 13 times? Shaking her head, Emma focused on Henry. Now wasn't the time.

"We have to get him to a hospital," said Emma in a worried tone. "Curse or no curse." Grabbing her Keys, Regina helped Emma carry him to her car.

_The Dark Curse was coming to an end._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer — stated Mr. Gold with a small smile.

Emma felt like laughing. If they only knew. "We need your help."

"Indeed you do." started Mr. Gold. "It seems quite the tragic ailment had befallen our young friend." He stopped and turned his head to Regina. "I told you, magic comes with a price."

Emma felt her heart stop at those words. Those were the same words future Emma had told her. Thinking back to the magic Emma had been doing these past few weeks, Emma wondered. What would be her price?

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," said Regina.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are." retorted Mr. Gold.

"Can you help us?" asked Emma worried. For every moment, they delayed. Henry laid in that hospital bed.

"Of course," said Mr. Gold softly with a smirk."True love, Ms. Swan, the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" whispered Regina.

"Oh, yes," replied Mr. Gold. "From the strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm, so powerful that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the savior," said Emma, shocked. "That's why I can break the curse." That was something she hadn't really believed Henry about. Even though the fairy tale thing was real, it didn't mean she was the savior.

"Now you're getting it," said Mr. Gold with a small smirk.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry," said Emma.

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion," said Mr. Gold, "I saved some for a rainy day." he whispered with a wink.

"Well, it's storming out, where is it?" asked Emma.

"Where it isn't a problem. Getting it is what should worry you," replied Mr. Gold.

"Enough Riddled. What do we do?" asked Regina.

Gold turned sharply to Regina. "You do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan." 

Regina opened her mouth, then swallowed whatever she was going to say and nodded. Emma had a strange feeling. That if they hadn't become friends, a lot of things would have turned out differently.

Gold continued. "All due respect. It has to be Ms. Swan. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

"I can do it," stated Emma. Currently Emma's mind as a mess. All she could think about was saving Henry.

"Don't trust him," warned Regina.

"what choice do we have?" asked Emma.

"That's right. Dearie. What choice do you have?" asked Gold.

"Where is this magic?" asked Emma.

"Tell me, your majesty, is our friends still in the basement?" asked Gold.

"Oh, you twisted little imp," said Regina. "You hid it with her?"

"Oh, no, not with her." Gold flashed a grin. "In  _her_." He stared at Regina, smiling. "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" asked Emma completely lost to what they were talking about.

"Someone you should be prepared for." Said gold as he wiped a large case with a rag. "Where you're going, you're going to need this," he said as he pulled the case open.

Barely glancing at the sword, Emma decided to check his level.

 ** _Mr. Gold_ /** _Rumplestiltskin_ **Lvl. 57**

What? Emma was shocked. He had the highest level she had seen yet.

"Your father's sword." whispered Gold misunderstanding her surprised expression.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Walking into the library, Emma followed Regina. As they walked, Emma stared at the two windows that had shown up after talking to Gold.

**_Quest Alert!_ **

**_Defeat the dragon!_ **

**_Reward: + 50,000 Exp, x 1 Weapon_ **

**...**

**Skill Gained!**

**[Sword Mastery] - Rank C - Lvl. 1/20 - Exp: 0%**  
**Description: You know the basics, deal 10% more damage with a sword.**

  
"Get in," said Regina pulling Emma's attention from the window.

Looking at what Regina was motioning to, Emma saw an old looking elevator. "After you," replied Emma. Sure her and Regina might be friends now. But Emma was not about to trust an elevator looking like that.

"It's a 2-man job- the elevator's hand-operated." Regina pointed to the elevator. "I have to stay up here and lower you down."

Emma paused for a split second, then nodded. "Alright." Emma gripping the sword, Emma walked into the elevator and said. "Let's just hurry this up and get back to Henry."

After waiting for a minute, Emma felt the elevator touch the bottom of the floor. Taking a look around, she saw a large cave. Frowning a little Emma slowly walked in. Where was the dragon?

As Emma went farther in, she came across a glass coffin of some sort. Backing up slightly, Emma looked around the cave for the dragon. Aren't dragon's supposed to be huge? Where was this one?

Backing up a bit more, Emma bumped into what she assumed was a wall. Taking a glance behind herself, Emma froze. There out of the supposed wall, was a green eye staring at her.

Jumping forward Emma turned and watched as a giant black fire breathing dragon uncurled from her sleeping position. While watching, Emma checked the dragon's level.

**MaleficentLvl. 60**

"How am I supposed to kill that thing?" murmured Emma to herself now that she saw the dragon's level. 

Gripping the sword, Emma raced behind some rocks. Would her magic help, or would it be useless? Feeling the dragon's flames coming toward her, Emma moved behind a different stone. Feeling strangely calm Emma used her Pyrokinesis skill and threw a fireball at the dragon. 

It did nothing, Dodging more flames, Emma moved her cover. Looking down at the sword Emma frowned, all that was left was this since the dragon seemed resistant to magic. Or was her magic was just that weak.

Holding the sword, Emma thought on what to do. She couldn't really run up and stab the dragon. As soon as that thought appeared, Emma smiled. Who said she had to run.

Activating her teleport skill, Emma disappeared in a poof of black smoke. Then reappeared next to the Dragon's underbelly and stabbed as Maleficent roared.

Letting go of the sword, Emma teleported a safe distance back before the dragon could swipe at her. Cracks started to appear from where the sword was, with light shining through. A split second later Maleficent exploded into glowing particles.

**_Quest Completed!_ **

**_Defeat the dragon!_ **

**_Reward: + 50,000 Exp, x 1 Weapon_ **

**You have level up! x 3** **_  
_ **

Emma went forward to pick up the egg-shaped item that had dropped and frowned in thought. Emma had definitely noticed the wording on the quest. It said to defeat the dragon, not kill. Glancing at the falling particles, Emma wondered how the dragon was still alive.

Holding the Egg, Emma went back to the elevator. As soon as she got in the doors closed and it started going up. While Emma waited to reach the top, she hugged the egg to her chest while thinking of Henry.

Emma was broken from her thought's of Henry when the elevator slammed to a halt. "Regina!" yelled Emma. "What the hell was that? Regina!"

"Ms. Swan?" called Gold softy as he appeared above the elevator. "You've got it."

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" asked Emma, surprised, and a little suspicious.

"I've come to check up on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator."

"What I'm coming up," said Emma, she was about to climb up when Gold interrupted her.

"No. There's, there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that," said Gold as he pointed at the egg.

"Yeah, well I can sure try," said Emma trying to climb up the elevator. As she did so, Emma frowned as she thought of Regina. She didn't trust what Gold said. Why would Regina leave? She obviously knew the only way to wake Henry was with the potion. So why would she go?

"No, you can't just toss it up," said Gold with an outstretched palm. "Your boy's gonna be fine. I promise," said Gold with a hand over his heart. "We're running out of time, toss it up."

"Okay, you hold on to it. I'll be right up." Emma decided and tossed it to Gold. Emma chose to listen to her magic. For some unknown reason, her magic wanted to stay hidden from Gold. So Emma would keep it that way for now.

Emma frowned as Gold walked away. Where was he going? Grabbing the elevator cord, Emma scaled to the top of the doors. "Gold?" called out Emma.

As Emma reached the top, she saw Regina tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. "Regina," Emma said surprised, rushing over Emma pulled the tape off and untied her.

"Uh, he tricked you," said Regina as she took a deep breath. "How could you give him that," demanded Regina.

"Where is he?" asked Emma in a worried and slightly panicked tone.

"Gone." Growled Regina in anger. "Gold." Reggina tried getting up after him. But her legs were still tied. "He manipulated all of this."

"Come on, he can't be far," said Emma as she finished untying Regina. They were about to leave when both of there phones started to ring. "It's the hospital," said Emma with wide eyes.

Emma could see Regina looking back at her with the same expression. No doubt thinking the same thing... Henry.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rushing into the hospital, Emma and Regina saw Dr. Whale and Mother Superior, leaving Henry's hospital room.

"We did Everything we could," said Dr. Whale softly.

"I'm sorry," said Mother Superior just as softly. "You're too late."

Emma entered first with tears gathering at her eyes yet not falling. Regina saying "no." while sobbing let Emma know she was feeling the same. A wave of sadness washed over Emma. She had barely gotten to know the kid over the past few weeks. But that didn't mean she didn't love him.

Walking slowly over to him, Emma felt her tears finally start to fall. "I love you, Henry." then Emma leaned down and kissed his forehead. This was goodbye, thought Emma.

Taking a step a step back in surprise, Emma watched as a rainbow-colored... something. Came from where Emma kissed Henry and spread out around Storybrooke.

Henry gasped awake, smiling. Emma rubbed his har. He was alive.

"I love you too," said Henry grinning. "You saved me," said Henry.

"You did it," said Regina softly, yet happily.

Slowly doctor's, nurses, and Mother Superior. Came into the hospital room.

"Henry, what's going on?" asked Emma. All the people who entered were looking at her strangely.

**_Hidden Quest Completed!_ **

**_Break the Dark Curse!_ **

**_Reward: + 85,000 Exp, x 1 Skill Book, x 1 Title Gained!_ **

**You have level up! x 2**

Emma smirked as she read the rewards. Completing quest's really was the way to go when leveling. Clicking the skill book, Emma tuned out the conversation around her. Henry was up, and things were looking good. There was enough time to check out her new skill.

**Skill Gained!**

**[Basic Healing] - Rank C - Lvl. 1/20 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 200**  
**Description: You can heal basic wounds, Example's listed. (Sword cuts, bruises, burns, and gunshot wounds.)**

  
Emma was happy and annoyed at the same time. Why couldn't she had gotten this skill when she was shot.

A thought occurred to Emma about the quest. Closing the window, she glanced around. Sure enough, the fairy tale characters were still here though Regina seemed to have left while Emma was looking at her new skill.

"Henry," Emma whispered to Henry. "If the curse was broken, why didn't they go back?"

"I... don't know," replied Henry whispering as well.

Emma swerved around as a clang echoed around the hospital room. Turning her head, Emma saw a nurse. "Are you okay?" asked Emma.

The nurse didn't respond. She just stood there staring out the window. Turning her head, Emma looked to see what she was staring at. With Henry coming up beside her.

There... In the distance. Were waves of dark purple smoke was coming towards Storybrooke. It looked as if a storm came down from the sky and into the town. 

"What is that?" asked Emma as she stared at the storm a little nervous. It looked very similar to when she used magic, just purple.

"Something bad," replied Henry.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name: Emma Swan**  
**Lvl. 39 - Exp: 23,776/25,910** **  
** **Title: The Bounty Hunter/Savior** **  
** **Alignment: Dark**  
**  
** **HP: 214/214 - Regen: 5.6 per min**  
**MP: 400/400 - Regen: 1.7 per min  
  
** **STR: 7**  
**VIT: 32**  
**DEX: 0**  
**INT: 30** **  
** **WIS: 4** **  
** **LUC: 5** **  
** **Points: 93** **  
** **Money: $32,241  
**

**[Gamer Mind] - Passive -  
** **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through things clearly. Allows a** **peaceful state of mind — immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer Body] - Passive -  
Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last longer than a few seconds(But is still shown). Sleeping restores HP, MP and removes all temporary effects.**

**[Observe] - Rank S - Lvl. 3/50 - Exp: 71% - MP cost: 1  
Description: This skill allows you to observe only objects and other items. The higher the skill, the more information gained**.  
 **  
[ID Create] - Rank S - Lvl. 2/100 - Exp: 45% - MP cost: 50  
Description: A skill to create an instant world. Current worlds, (TWD)**  
 ****  
[ID Escape] - Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 25% - MP cost: 25  
Description: No description needed.

**[Pyrokinesis] - Rank D - Lvl. 9/25 - Exp: 51% - MP cost: 45  
Description: Create black fire, does 43 damage and 1 fire tick damage per sec.**

**[Marksmanship] - Rank C - Lvl. 1/20 - Exp: 74%  
** **Description:** **You know the basics. You deal 15% more damage with ranged weapons.**

**[Teleportation] - Rank A - Lvl. 1/60 - Exp: 87% - MP cost: 100  
Description: You can teleport up to a 25-mile radius.**

****[Sword Mastery] - Rank C - Lvl. 1/20 - Exp: 19%**   
**Description: You know the basics, deal 10% more damage with a sword.** **

**[Basic Healing] - Rank C - Lvl. 1/20 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 200  
Description: You can heal basic wounds, Example's listed. (Sword cuts, bruises, burns, and gunshot wounds.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) For those worried about all the time skips. This is really only for season one. For season two, I will try to do write each episode or at the very least half of them. Well, when Emma's in them.
> 
> Thanks to all who are reading, following, and favoriting.
> 
> Now I won't do this every chapter. Maybe every 3 to 5, but here is Emma's character status. Tried to shrink it a little as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any crossovers I may end up using!
> 
> (A/N) So since only one person reviewed for the color of Emma's magic. The color is now red, though since the reviewer only wrote red. I am going with a deep wine-colored red.
> 
> Wow, so I'm writing this after the chapter is done. I must say, the warning I put in chapter one. About this fic branching off from the show. Well, it kinda happened.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma frowned as she and Henry ran through the streets. After seeing that wave of what Emma was assumed to be magic. She wanted to find and talk to Regina as soon as possible.

As Emma was running to Regina's mansion. She noticed That Henry had stopped running. Turning her head back, she saw Henry walking towards Snow and David. Or now, Mom and Dad. Emma winced at that thought. Them being her parents was something that Emma was not sure she would get used to.

Sighing Emma continued to Regina's. Sure she probably should have stayed and spoken to her parents. After all, that was what she wanted almost her whole life. But now... Things were different.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Racing up Regina's walkway Emma pounded on the door. "Regina!" yelled Emma as she gasped for breath.

Swinging the door open Regina's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "What are you doing here Emma?" questioned Regina.

"I came to talk," replied Emma. Regina paused for a moment then stepped aside for Emma to come in.

"What did you want to talk about Emma," asked Regina after they sat down on her sofa.

Emma stared at Regina for a moment, then came to a decision. She would need to tell the truth or at least an abridged version. After all, Emma had promised to tell Regina once she trusted her.

"It all started back in my apartment in Boston. Henry had just arrived..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So that's how you healed so quickly," said Regina after a long moment of silence. Her mind no doubt swimming with all that Emma had told her.

"Yup," replied Emma Popping the last letter. Emma had at first started to only tell the basics. Like where she got the system. But once she started to tell Regina about her first kill. Emma sighed in her head. She had spilled a lot more than she planned to. Though odd enough Emma had not cried or anything. She had stayed a little too calm.

"Should I have done anything differently?" asked Emma after clearing her head of her previous thoughts.

"Personally I think you made the right choice," replied Regina without a moments pause. "It wasn't as if those men were planning on leaving you alive."

Emma smiled a little as she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. It may have seemed odd. But in these past few weeks, Regina really had become Emma's best friend. Evil queen or not.

Regina looked as if she was about to continue speaking, but was interrupted by someone yelling and banging on the door. "Open up, or we're coming in!"

Standing up they both walked forward with Regina opening the door. "Can I help you?" asked Regina with a small smirk.

Emma covered her mouth with her arm as she hid a laugh. Of course, that's the first thing Regina would say to an angry mob.

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina," said Dr. Whale. "You took everything from us, and now-"

"What?" asked Regina her smirk a little wider than before. "Now you're gonna kill me?

"Eventually, But first you need to suffer," replied Whale.

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us," said Regina as she pushed whale away from her door and into the crowd. "That's right, you wanted to see your queen," asked Regina. "Well, my dears, here... she... is." Regina trailed off into a whisper as she threw out her hands.

Emma frowned as the crowd flinched and cowered. Nothing happened. Taking a glance at Regina, Emma saw the confusion on her face as well.

"She's powerless." yelled someone from the crowd. "Get her!" yelled another. "Don't let her get away.

As soon as whale grabbed Regina. "let her go." said Emma as she glared and kicked Whale away from Regina. The rest of the crowd fell silent as they noticed Emma for the first time.

"Why should we listen to you." spat out Whale.

"Because I'm still the Sheriff." Replied Emma with a glare.

"Because she saved you, all of you." yelled out David. As he, Snow, and Henry arrived.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." finished Snow.

"We are not murderers here," said Emma softly to the mob. While ignoring the amused look Regina through at her. Emma might have killed, but she hadn't really murdered anyone. A spike of amusement shot through her, that comes later. Emma frowned inside. Where had that come from?

"Well, we're not from this world," replied Whale.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now." said Emma."

"Okay, Whale, we're done," said David as he came forward.

"Back off. Your not my prince," stated Whale.

David stared a little confused. "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's  _my_  business," said Whale with a smirk.

"Well,  _My_  business. Is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So whether or not I'm your prince isn't the issue." shot back David. "We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

"And Regina's death  _won't_  provide any answers," said Snow as she held up her hands. "She needs to be locked up. For her safety and more importantly, for ours."

Emma winced inside at the look on Regna's face. She did not look happy, or that could be her close proximity to Snow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So I'm a prisoner now," stated Regina as she turned to look at David from her cell.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back? demanded David ignoring her question.

"Because there's nothing to go back to," said Regina as she glanced at Snow. "That land is gone."

"We should get Gold," said Snow as she and Davil looked at each other.

Emma frowned and watched them leave. After what Gold did to her and Regina, there was no possible way she would trust him again. "I'll be back soon," said Emma. While she waited for the others to return, she might as well check out her new title.

Regina nodded her head and sat down in her cell.

Taking a step into the bathroom Emma opened her status and clicked her new title.

**Title: The Bounty Hunter/Savior  
** **Description: You seem more trustworthy to light oriented beings.**

Really, was that it. Emma sighed, she was kinda hoping it would be something better. Emma was about to exit the bathroom when she heard voices. Putting her ear against the bathroom door, Emma eavesdropped.

"The one thing no one can escape from... Destiny." said who Emma now recognized as Gold. "And I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant. Oh." laughed Gold.

Emma came out from the bathroom as she heard Gold leave. "Regina." called out Emma softly trying to get her attention. There was no response. Walking closer to her cell Emma looked at what Regina was staring at.

There imprinted on Regina's hand. Were some sort of rune markings. "What is that Regina," asked Emma now getting a little worried. What had Gold done?

Emma's words seemed to finally break whatever trance Regina was in as she finally responded.

"It's from a wraith amulet. Once summoned the wraith will stop at nothing to kill's its target," said Regina softly.

"Is there any way to stop it," asked Emma quickly thinking. "Anything at all."

"If only that were possible," replied Regina sullenly.

They were interrupted by the lights flickering off. Grabbing the keys, Emma quickly opened Regina's cell. "We need to-" Emma stopped speaking as a floating black-cloaked wraith floated into the room.

Emma checked its level.  **Wraith Lv. ∞** She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This thing's level was infinite. Was that even possible? Ignoring Emma, the Wraith outstretched its arm and started sucking out Regina's soul.

Hearing Regina struggling snapped Emma into action. Using her pyrokinesis Emma created a fireball, then threw it at the wraith. The wraith screeched as the fireball hit its target. Spinning the Wraith knocked over some desks and chairs before it flew threw the window, shattering the glass.

Crouching down next to Regina, Emma helped her up as she gasped for breath.

"What the hell was that thing," demanded Snow as she and David walked into the room. They had arrived just in time to see the black wraith smash threw the window.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily they arrived too late to see her use magic. She would prefer to keep that a secret for as long as possible.

"A Wraith," said Regina as she leaned on Emma. "A soul sucker."

"Did you kill it?" asked Snow.

"No, it's regenerating," replied Regina. "It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey." Regina lifted up her hand to show them the brand. "Me," whispered Regina with unshed tears.

"So how do we kill it?" asked Emma. Regina never really had answered that when she had asked previously.

"There's no way," said Regina as she stared at Emma. "You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," stated Emma as she glances back at her...  _Parents_.

"No, We don't," said David. Speaking up for the first time since they arrived. "Regina does."

Snow stared as David but said nothing.

"What?" asked Regina shocked.

She wasn't the only one. Emma couldn't believe he had said that. Although Emma was probably being biased with Regina being her friend and all. She still couldn't believe these were really her parents.

"Why not? Then it goes away. Then we're safe." said David. With Snow contemplating the idea beside him.

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter there." Sneered Regina.

"No. You don't get to judge us," said David raising his voice towards the end as he pointed a finger at her.

"Let me ask you something," said Regina. "Where do you think that came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," said Emma coming up with a lie on the spot. "She's not dying."

Regina glanced at Emma with surprise, then smirked. Regina knew I lying.

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" asked Snow looking at Emma.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," replied Regina.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma watched as Regina pulled a hat out of a leather case.

"Henry didn't ask you to protect me, did he," said Regina.

Emma winced. "You're not his favorite person at the moment," replied Emma, then paused. "Neither am I for that matter."

Regina nodded her head as Snow and David entered the room carrying brooms. "Torches for when it comes back," explained David. "I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I."

"So... How does it work?" asked Snow looking at the hat.

"It will open a portal to our land," explained Regina as they walked into a larger room. "All we have to do is send the wraith there."

"Oh, yeah. Just that." said, David.

"I don't understand." said a confused Snow. "I thought our land was gone."

"It is," replied Regina. "But sending it to a place that no longer exists... well, that's banishing it to oblivion."

"Regina," warned Emma as the lights flickered off.

"I'm trying," replied Regina. 

All of them looked up as the doors swung open. All was silent for all of a moment. Than the wraith flew through the doors it's shrieking causing pain to Emma's ears.

Lighting up the torches David, Snow, and Emma attempted to hit the Wraith. For all of a second, Emma considered using her magic. Then shook her head and continued to swing at the Wraith. Unless the Wraith started to suck out Regina's soul again. Emma would not use magic in front of her Snow and David.

"It's not working," yelled Regina as David lit the railing next to them on fire. Emma seeing her struggle came next to her.

"What's the problem?" asked Emma while glancing at the flying Wraith.

"Magic, it's different here," replied Regina. 

"Now would be the time!" yelled David.

Emma and Regina stared at each other with realization. Emma had magic. Placing her hands on the hat, both Emma and Regina focused their magic on opening a portal to the enchanted forest.

The Wraith screeched, knocked over David and charged towards Emma.

"It's coming!" warned David.

"Regina!" yelled Emma as she pushed Regina out of the way. Emma took a deep breath and watched as the Wraith fell into the portal. Emma was about to ask if everyone was all right when a blue glowing whip-like cord, wrapped around her leg. Glancing up, Emma saw another blue cord wrapped around Regina's leg.

"Emma!" shrieked Snow. As Emma and Regina were sucked into the portal.

"No!" yelled David as he got up from the floor.

"I'm not losing her again," yelled Snow over the noise from the portal. 

"Neither am I.," shouted David as he prepared to jump along with Snow.

Both Snow and David leaped towards the portal... and fell face-first into the floor. The portal had closed...  _They were too late._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma groaned as she got up from the floor. Glancing around her all Emma could see were ruins. "Hey, Regina," whispered Emma. "Wake up."

Emma glanced down as she heard Regina groan. Luckily it looks as if neither of them sustained any injuries. Regina got up slowly from the floor and seemed to freeze as she took in their surroundings.

"This isn't supposed to be here," said Regina after a slight pause. 

Emma was about to ask why when they heard some footsteps. Glancing at each other they both hid behind some of the ruins.

"Emma," whispered Regina.

"What is it?" asked Emma not taking her eyes from where she had heard the noise.

"How do I look?" asked Regina with a smirk.

"What?" replied Emma in confusion. Turning around Emma looked at Regina, and tried to comprehend what she was seeing. There in front of her was Snow. "How?" asked Emma. She knew it was Regina. What she didn't know was how she transformed into Snow.

"It's called shapeshifting." Replied Regina/Snow with that smirk still plastered on her face. Which didn't... look right on Snow's face. "With a little practice, you should be able to master it. After all, it is one of the easier branches of magic," explained Regina/Snow.

"And why exactly, are you Snow?" questioned Emma with a raised brow.

Regina/Snow shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm the evil queen. It will be much safer pretending to be Snow." Regina/Snow frowned as she said that. "No matter how much I dislike doing so."

_**Quest Alert!** _

_**Get captured!** _

_**Reward: + 25,000 Exp, x 1 outfit** _

_**Y/N** _

"Hey Regina," said Emma sheepishly.

"Yes," said Regina/Snow with narrowed eyes.

"I may or may not have gotten a quest to get captured," replied Emma with hands raised in surrender.

"What?" asked Regina/Snow lowly.

Emma winced a little at her tone. "Yeah, but hey..." She then frowned. "Alright, I'm not sure what to say."

"What do you suppose we do then?" asked Regina/Snow with an eye-roll.

Emma didn't respond and stared. Shocked that Regina of all people had rolled her eyes.

"It's unbecoming of a queen to roll her eyes," said Regina/Snow seeing Emma's expression. "Now, when I'm your mother on the other hand-" trailed off Regina/Snow with a smirk.

Emma shook her head with a chuckle and explained her plan to Regina.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Real bright idea Emma," whispered Regina/Snow as they trailed behind a horse. Their hands were bound and they had been forced to walk from the ruins to an unknown destination. Which Emma was not sure when they would arrive at.

"Well, pretending to be unconscious was better than actually, being unconscious," Emma whispered back. "What is this place?" asked Emma as the horses stopped moving.

"Our home." said the woman who had tied them up. She had black hair, was wearing a full set of black/gold-colored armor with no helmet, and had a sword strapped to her back. The person on the other horse looked like a princess with Auburn colored hair and a pink dress. Which Emma had a feeling was exactly what she was.

Before they could say anything the horses started moving again. Walking forward Emma and Regina tried to keep their balance as they were brought into what looked like a village.

"It's like there refugees," said Emma as they took in the village. Everyone looked poor and their clothes were filthy. Not only that some of there clothes looked as if they came out of the dark ages.

"We're survivors." said their warrior captor. "Take them to the pit!" shouted the female warrior.

The prison/pit they were dragged to. Looked more like a cave with light coming from wooden bars on the ceiling. Emma thought of trying to escape with her magic, then changed her mind. She would wait and see before trying to use her magic.

Emma and Regina both sat down against the wall. After that long trek, even sitting on the dirt floor felt fantastic. Emma was about to ask Regina what to do when a blue window popped up.

_**Quest Completed!** _

_**Get captured!** _

_**Reward: + 25,000 Exp, x 1 outfit** _

****You have leveled up! x 1** ** _**  
** _

"Nice," muttered Emma with a smirk. She was about to tell Regina but stopped as something moved out of the corner of her eye.

"Helle there." said a woman hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"A friend." said the unnamed woman as she came out of the shadows.

As soon as the woman stepped out of the shadows. Emma felt Regina tense, she was about to ask if she knew who this was, and stopped. She was going to have to start calling Regina, Snow, wasn't she? 

"My names Cora." said the now-named Cora. Before Emma could ask.

"That's not possible." Emma heard Regina murmur quietly,

"What is this place, where are we?" Emma asked Cora. She would find out why Regina said that later.

"It's a little island out captors like to think of as their haven," said Cora as she walked around their prison.

"Haven, from what?" asked Emma. Better get all the information she could before something happens.

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway," said Cora.

"Well, they can't keep us here. We didn't do anything wrong," said Emma.

"Neither did I."

"Then why are you here?" asked Emma.

"I'm here because of something... My daughter did." Cora said a little hesitant. "The curse that ravaged this land. She cast it."

"Regina, your Regina's mother?" asked Emma. It took everything she had not to glance at Regina who was sitting next to her. Still disguised as Snow.

Before Cora could Speak further, Regina gave Emma a warning. "Emma, as bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse," said Regina/Snow as she grabbed Emma's hand.

Now if this was truly Snow, Emma may have ignored that. But, when Regina is calling this woman worse than herself... Then it's a different story.

"Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow, please. believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. said, Cora. "I just want to help you."

Emma turned away from them and coughed into her arm to hide her laugh. Before their conversation could continue they were interrupted by rope coming down from the ceiling. "Our leader requests an audience." says the man who lowered the rope.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The man brought Emma and a disguised Regina to the more central part of the village where a small hut was located. They stood there for a moment waiting for whoever was supposed to come outside.

An almost bald man with buzzed hair and dark skin stepped out of the hut. "Snow." said the man surprised.

"Oh, god." Emma heard Regina say under her breath. "Lancelot," yelled Regina/Snow with a wide smile, and rushed forward to embrace the now named Lancelot.

Emma chuckled under her breath. Guess mother dearest knew this man, and Regina needed to keep up the charade.

"If I'd known that you were the prisoners Mulan brought back, I never would've locked you away," said Lancelot. "Please forgive me."

"Of course," said Regina/Snow.

"Lancelot? Really," said Emma speaking her thoughts aloud.

"He's an old friend," said Regina/Snow. "We can trust him."

 Emma wondered how much Regina truly knew about Snow. Especially with how easily Regina was impersonating her.

After they were done greeting each other, Lancelot had some people prepare food while they discussed what they were going to do. Emma grimaced at the meat on her plate. Who ate chimera anyway?

"Can you help us find a portal?" asked Regina/Snow curiously.

"Leaving is unwise. The enchanted forest is not as you remember it. The Ogres have returned." warned Lancelot. "Please Snow, stay here. There are no more portals left."

As Emma picked at her food a stray thought appeared. How much Exp would an Ogre give her?

"I might know of one," said Regina/Snow.

"You do?" asked Lancelot surprised. "Where."

Emma looked down at the floor with narrowed eyes. What was Regina up to? There was no way she trusted Lancelot enough to tell him... though maybe she will because that's what Snow would have done?

"Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful." said Regina/Snow with reluctance.

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution." explained Lancelot.

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances, just trust me. I may have a way," said Regina/Snow. "Let us go."

"I'll allow it, but on one condition... take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves," said Emma, who was thinking of her and Regina's magic.

"Deal," said Regina/Snow before Emma even finished speaking. "Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma felt like groaning as they walked through the forest. They had left the village after grabbing a pack of food and had set off immediately. Unfortunately, that met their captor turned guard Mulan was with them.

"This will do. We'll make camp here for the night," said Mulan. "We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

Emma thought about asking about the Ogres but changed her mind. One lived her and the other was from here. Best to just follow their lead. Or more like Regina's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma stopped and hid behind a tree as she saw a massive 30ft Ogre walk into a clearing in front of her. They had split up earlier to search for firewood, Emma had been looking until she stumbled across the Ogre.

Emma was about to call for someone to help, then stopped herself. Why did she need to call for help? She should be able to fight this Ogre on her own. That and it was doubtful anyone would hear her.

Emma held out her hand and was going to create a fireball when she remembered Mulan. Did she really want Mulan to know if she had Magic? Emma paused for a moment then shrugged. This wasn't storybrooke and Mulan wasn't in the current area. 

Lifting up both her hands Emma decided to try something different. Using her pyrokinesis Emma created two fireballs. One in each hand. Smirking, Emma tossed them at the lumbering Ogre. 

As soon as the Ogre caught fire and started to roar. Emma knew she messed up. "Damn it, that's going to attract every Ogre in the area," said Emma sitting down as she watched the Ogre burn.

If this was the Emma of the past, she probably would have been throwing up. But after everything from the previous world and the bug fixes. Emma was fairly indifferent.

That was until the Ogre collapsed dead on the ground and caught the grass and some trees on fire.

**You killed 1 Ogre!**

**\+ 10,000 Exp**

**\+ 1** **Moirai**   **Point** **  
**

Barley glancing at the window Emma scrambled to her feet to search for water. Or at least she was until a wave of it came over the burning tree and grass.

Taking a look at where it came from Emma saw Regina, holding out her hand and controlling the water. "Think you can teach me that?" asked Emma as she walked over.

"I'm going to have to if all you ever use is fire," said Regina with a sigh. "Let's go before more of them start to appear."

Ten minutes later they both entered the camp carrying bundles of wood. Emma was surprised to see the princess from earlier. Aurora or something. "When did she get here," Emma asked as she and Regina dumped their wood into the pile.

"Just a little while ago. Evidently, she blames us for the death of her husband Philip," said Regina as she sat down on the floor covered ground. Then groaned. "On second thought this is still too close to the dead Ogre. Might as well walk the rest of the way tonight."

"Where are we going anyway," Emma asked Regina as they started to walk, The princess and Mulan following.

"To the place, you were born," said Regina.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, my god," said Emma as she saw the state of the room. It looked as if it hadn't been in use for well... 28 years. Not to mention the part of the collapsed ceiling.

"Come. We'll stand watch at the gate," said Mulan taking Aurora's hand and walking away.

After they left Regina walked further into the room. "It's been quite a while since I was last here," said Regina deep in thought.

"When were, you last here?" asked Emma.

"The day of the curse. One of my men stabbed Charming and when I walked in Snow was holding her soon to be dead husband," said Regina smirking darkly at the memory. "You know... they should really thank me."

"Why," asked Emma with her eyebrow raised.

"Without my curse, I doubt he would have lived long enough to receive proper medical treatment," explained Regina.

Emma chuckled at the thought. Her parents greatest enemy, saving one of their lives. "So what  _are_  we doing here anyway?" asked Emma.

"Well, your parent's used this wardrobe to send you to the land without magic. I'm hoping that we can somehow use our magic to jump start it and get us back," said Regina as she opened the doors.

"I can't wait for you to be yourself again, you being Snow is getting weirder and weirder. Especially when you start talking about magic," said Emma as rubbed her eyes. The lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on her.

Opening her eyes Emma stared at the floating blue screen that appeared.

_**Quest Alert!** _

_**Prevent Cora from using the wardrobe!** _

_**Reward: x 1 skill** _

"Regina," said Emma as she reread the Screen. "We might have a problem."

"What is it Emma," said Regina as she pulled her attention away from the wardrobe.

"I just received a quest telling me to prevent Cora from using the wardrobe."

"What." hissed Regina. "How's that even possible, my mother should still be locked up in that cell back at the haven." Regina opened her mouth to continue freezing. "We're not alone Emma," whispered Regina as she turned around. "Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the Ogre attack and I had to make sure you were alright," explained Lancelot as he entered the doorway.

Emma frowned but kept her mouth shut. Something was feeling out of place, but she couldn't tell what.

"Oh," said Regina/Snow. "Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp, and in the morning we'll head back," said Lancelot as he stared at the wardrobe. "So... this is it-- the portal you were after," said Lancelot after a pause.

"The same one Emma went through," said Regina/Snow. "It's how she escaped the curse."

"Remarkable." murmured Lancelot.

Emma glanced at Lancelot, then above his head. Then thought about seeing his title/level. As the name and level were revealed, Emma felt her blood run cold. There above Lancelot's head was the name, Cora.

**Cora**   **Mills Lvl.102**

Taking a glance at Regina, Emma knew she couldn't warn her without alerting Cora to her new-found knowledge.

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but... there's no magic left," said Regina/Snow.

"A portal this powerful... there must be another way to charge it," said Lancelot as he laid a hand on the wardrobe.

As Regina and Lancelot were talking Emma slowly walked around the room and made her way towards Lancelot's back. As she neared closer Emma caught Regina's eyes, then mouthed the word, Cora.

Regina's eyes widened a fraction, then smoothly continued to talk to Lancelot about the wardrobe.

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" asked Regina/Snow.

"We'll- Lancelot was cut off from whatever he was about to say as Emma attempted to stab him with a dagger. She had taken it out from her inventory.

"Hmm..." Hummed Cora as she teleported to the opposite side of the room. "What gave it away?" questioned the witch.

"Where's Lancelot?" asked Regina/Snow.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago," said Cora unapologetically.

"And you've been posing as him ever since," said Regina.

"Well, they'd never listen to  _me_ ," said Cora with a smile. "And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?"

Grabbing the dagger from Emma's hand Regina threw it across the room at Cora.

Cora laughed at the attempt and froze the weapon in the air with a wave of blue magic.

"Ahh." groaned Regina as Cora used her magic to slam her into the wall.

Emma rushed forward to help but was thrown back with a wave of Cora's other hand. Fighting against someone sixty-plus levels above her really isn't the smartest idea.

"Thank you, Snow," said Cora as she held her to the wall with her magic. "I've been looking for a way over for so long."

Emma tried to rush forward again but was tripped by Cora's using her magic to wrap a rug around her legs.

"I never thought the person to help me find it... would be you," said Cora with her signature smile.

"Why?" asked Regina/Snow. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long," said Cora.

Emma felt a hysterical laughter bubble up, but she forced it down. Was Cora serious, to think the woman she wanted to see was being held against the wall by her magic. If Cora wasn't here Emma would have to give Regina a round of applause. If that was Emma in her place there was no way she would manage to keep up the act.

"No, you won't," shouted Emma as she lit the wardrobe on fire with her magic. Hopefully, Cora would assume she used matches. Or was it something else in this time period.

"No!" shrieked Cora in a loud voice as she turned to see the wardrobe on fire. Cora held up her hand and grabbed part of the fire out of the wardrobe and created a fireball in her hand.

Emma's eyes widened, she hadn't realized that was even possible.

Cora threw the fireball straight at Emma. For a moment Emma thought that was it, she would die from Cora's fireball. Just as others had died from hers. 

Just as that thought crossed through Emma's mind, a sword appeared and blocked the fireball from reaching Emma. Eyes widened in shock Emma looked to see Mulan on the floor. Having leaped with her sword arm outstretched to block the fireball saving Emma's life.

"We're not done," said Cora as she looked around the room and saw all the people gathered. Then disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

"You okay," asked Emma as Regina fell from her spot on the wall to the floor.

"I'm fine," said Regina/Snow as she gasped for breath. They both heard a crackle and turned to look at the now burning wardrobe. There way home... was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her," said Mulan after they had rested and caught there breath from that surprising reveal. "We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us? You?" asked Aurora who had showed up just after Cora had left.

"No," said Mulan. "Her," she said as she pointed to a disguised Regina.

Emma just shook her head on the inside. These people had no doubt hated the evil queen in the past. And were about to put her in power without even realizing it.

"I'm honored," said Regina/Snow. Emma could see the smirk she was attempting to hold back. "But Emma and I still have to find a way to storybrooke."

"We'll help you," said Mulan. "We'll find a way, won't we?" said Mulan as she turned her gaze to Aurora.

"Yes," Aurora said as she nodded her head. "Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger."

"Come," said Mulan as she started to leave the room. Aurora quickly following.

"So, uh... sorry about torching our ride home," said Emma as she glanced at the glowing embers. All that remained from the wardrobe.

"It's fine Emma," said Regina with a small smirk. "I have at least two other ways of getting us home." She paused. "Though the wardrobe  _was_  one of the easier ones to access."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Alright, let's get going. Don't want to far too far behind."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In a flash of purple magic. Cora teleported back to the room she had just left. Walking over to the wardrobe she knelt down and started filling a glass vial with the ashes of the wardrobe. Standing up She brought it up to the moonlight filtering in from the missing ceiling... And smiled as reddish orangish magic swirled in the vial.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) So, how was it? I know so far it's still kind of still following the storyline. But this is really just the start. I have quite a few ideas that will branch off from the original storyline later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any crossovers I may end up using!
> 
> (A/N) Thank you all for your positive reviews. Reading those review's encouraged me to write and post another chapter... in two days.
> 
> This chapters question... or really this fanfic's question! ↓
> 
> Should Emma be paired with Hook! Remember, Emma will eventually be darker. So Hook won't exactly become good himself. Not that he currently is right now!
> 
> Now for those worried about how low some characters levels are. (Gold and Regina.) Their levels were last checked when the curse was in effect. What their level is now with the curse broken... well that's for later.

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar," said Aurora as they walked back to the haven. They had camped by the ruins of the castle, and now after a good nights rest. Was returning to the place they had just left the previous day.

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death, and Cora did escape. All true. Just leave the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." said Snow as they walked towards the village.

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary--" Aurora started but was cut off by Mulan.

"Wait," said Mulan with a raised arm. "The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance," said Mulan rushing forward with her sword drawn.

All four of them rushed forward past the now-empty guard tower and into the village. "Oh, god," said Aurora.

A little behind the group, Emma looked to see what the rest of the group was staring at. Then took a look herself. There in the center of the village, or what was left of it. Were the corpses of the villagers, strewn across the ground.

Emma wrinkled her nose a bit, then smiled, which would probably unnerve at least two of the people in her group. But she couldn't help it. The smell wasn't nearly as bad as the zombies she had dealt with in Boston, though that could be because the corpses didn't have enough time to start decaying.

"This can't be," said Mulan as they looked for any survivors. "Our land-- we were protected here, hidden. How did the Ogres find us?"

"Ogre's didn't do this," said Regina/Snow.

Emma walked closer to what Regina was looking at and frowned. Was that man missing a heart?

"What?" asked Mulan.

"Cora did. Their hearts-- they were ripped out. This was her magic-- twisted and evil. We have to stop her." said Regina/Snow.

"Too late," said Mulan, not taking her eyes off of the dead villagers.

Emma frowned and ignored them for the moment, what was Regina planning this time — taking another glance down at the dead villagers. Emma thought about the magic that was used. Regina had called it twisted and evil, no doubt playing her part as Snow. But still, is that really what her supposed mother would think.

Emma's eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind. What was happening to her? Since when did she even care about the opinion of her... parents. She had lived most of her life on her own. Why would she care what they thought now? She was a grown woman, damn it.

Seemingly to test her resolve. Emma reached down and plunged her hand into the hole of a dead villager's chest. Emma was broken from whatever trance she was in, as soon as she felt the wet and sticky blood inside the villager.

Taking her hand out, Emma frowned at it. Something she had been doing a lot lately, What had possibly possessed her to do that? Emma looked up and forgot whatever concerns she had as a blue window popped up.

**Skill Gained!**

**[** **Heart-Ripping** **]** **\- Rank A - Lvl. 1/60 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 250**  
**Description: You can control an individual while holding their heart. When crushing the heart of most beings, they will die.**

"He's alive," said Mulan. Tearing Emma's attention away from her new skill. Glancing over she saw a man covered in dirt with black hair and blue eyes. His skin was tanned from long days of being out in the sun, and he was wearing a blue/tan cloak, scarf, a single silver earring, and two silver rings on his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Have you seen him before?" Emma asked Mulan as they carried cups of water to the rest of the group. After they had found the survivor, they had left to get some water.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an Ogre attack." said Mulan.

"Why would Cora leave a survivor?" questioned Emma to no one in particular.

"It's messy. Doesn't make sense. You think he's lying?" asked Mulan.

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again," said Emma as they reached the table the man was sitting at. Handing the man a cup of water, Emma looked above his head and read his name and level.

 ** _Hook_ /Killian Jones** **Lvl.90**

Seriously, Emma looked towards Regina and was going to warn her. Before she saw the dark smirk on Regina's face, it seems like Regina knew exactly who this was, and knew him going by the look on her face.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor," said Hook before taking a swig from the cup.

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma asked the man once he finished drinking.

"She attacked at night, slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed." Hook said looking a bit nervous at the people gathered around him. "Pretending to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." murmured Emma once Hook finished.

"It was all I could do to survive." defended Hook.

"Come on Hook. Take a walk with me," said Emma.

"Emma," said Regina/Snow with a raised brow. "What are you doing."

"Just going to have a little chat," replied Emma with a shrug. "Why don't you all scavenge for any supplies we can take with us."

Without waiting for a reply, Emma left the table and headed out to the woods. Hook following cautiously behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This should be far enough?" said Emma after a couple of minutes of walking.

"Far enough for what?" questioned Hook.

"Now why don't you tell me who you really are.' said Emma with a calm smile.

"I'm telling you the truth," replied Hook, ignoring the spike of danger he felt from that smile.

Emma sighed, then before Hook could even think. Emma thrust her hand in his chest, grasping his heart. "Ah, ah, ah. Careful now. Wouldn't want my source of information to die. Now would I." said Emma still smiling.

"What," said Hook shocked. He started groaning a little as Emma squeezed.

"Talk," whispered Emma in a threatening tone. 

"Good for you," muttered Hook. "You bested me. I can count the people who have done that on one hand." He sighed. "Killian Jones, but most people ha-"

"Get on with it," interrupted Emma. "I already know who you are...  _Hook_ "

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Emma gripped the heart a little tighter. "Very well, then." chuckled Hook with a groan. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"And how would she do that?" asked Emma, curious. "The wardrobe's gone after all." Did Cora know of another way like Regina did?

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's gonna use them to open up a portal." said Hook with a partial grin.

"I see," said Emma. A haze of darkness appeared in Emma's eyes, and then she started to squeeze.

"Wait, wait!" gasped Hook. Emma held on for a moment longer than released some pressure off his heart. "You need me alive."

"Why?" asked Emma. 

"Because we both want the same thing-- to get back to your land," said Hook after catching his breath.

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why should I believe you?" asked Emma, her eyes slowly turning to her usual green.

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful _you_  are, I'll offer you the same deal-- I'll help you if you promise to take me along," said Hook.

"And how would  _you_  help?" questioned Emma. Having his help could be beneficial.

"The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it." he paused for a moment. "I'll be your guide,  _and_  I'll help you obtain it before she does."

Emma stared at him. Could she trust him? Was it even worth the risk? Before she could think further, a blue window appeared.

**Potential skill gained!**

**[** **Deals** **]** **\- Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 500**  
**Description: There are three types of deals. Standing, broken, and done.**

**Y/N**

**[There will be an unknown consequence if you accept this skill!]**

Emma frowned at the lack of information and the unknown consequences. None of her other skill's had that. Then again, this skill seemed to be precisely what she needed, and she could learn out about it as she used it. Lifting her hand, Emma pressed yes.

Emma waited, ignoring how uncomfortable Hook was becoming. When nothing happened, Emma opened her status and dumped in 10 of her attribute points into intelligence — bringing her mana pool to 508, just enough to use this new skill.

"Answer me this, and you'll have your  _deal_. Why does Captain Hook want to go to storybrooke?" asked Emma, finally speaking.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand-- Rumplestiltskin," said Hook in a severe tone.

Emma smile had just a hint of darkness in it. "Very well, then. It's a deal," she said, releasing her grip on his heart and offering that same hand to shake and complete the deal.

Hook stared at her as he rubbed his chest. Then he slowly brought his hand to hers and shook it. As soon as they shook hands. Emma felt her magic swirl inside her, then felt a slight itch on her head, ignoring it she let go of Hook's hand.

"Let's get back to the other's, shall we?" said Emma as she started walking back to the group. Her newfound ally right beside her. "And by the way. Don't mention my magic to  _anyone_. Wouldn't want a repeat performance, no would we?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Up ahead," called Hook as the group trekked through the forest. "We'll find the compass just over the ridge." After returning to the group, they had set off immediately to find this compass. With Hook leading the way and acting as there guide with his arms bound. Though Mulan did have her sword out, making sure to keep it pointed at his back as a precaution.

"Interesting." murmured Regina/Snow as they lagged behind the group a bit. "Well, at least we know he's telling the truth."

Emma had spent the walk filling Regina in on most of the details that had happened earlier that day. Emma had said she made a deal with Hook but left out the part where she got the skill to make deals. She would rather keep that to herself at the moment. "Yup," confirmed Emma scratching the left side of her head.

Regina glanced at her a little concerned but didn't say anything as they reached the others.

"Let me guess, the compass is up there," said Emma, the group, came to a stop staring at the giant beanstalk, going up into the clouds.

"Oh, yeah," said Hook as he glanced up at the sky.

"So how do we... get to it?" Emma asked Hook a little nervous. One slight misstep and that was one long drop to the bottom.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. it's the Giant at the top," said Hook.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," said Emma as the group reached the base of the beanstalk.

"Reminds me of death," said Mulan.

"Well, your compass awaits," said Hook ignoring Mulan. "Shall we?"

"Wait. If these beans... create... portals. Why not just pick one and go home?" Emma asked Hook. "Why the compass."

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." Hook warned.

Emma thought back to the fairy tale stories she had heard when she was younger. "There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about an evil Giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or a harp.

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome," said Hook with his bound arms raised. "The Giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good. They used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil Giants. The beans were destroyed by the Giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's very bad form."

"Evil Giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more? asked Emma with a tilt of her head.

"Because one Giant survived-- the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to--"

"The magic Compass," said Regina/Snow cutting off Hook. Regina was starting to look very annoyed.

"Indeed," said Hook with a glance at the beanstalk. "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass  _for_ Cora?" Mulan asked Hook.

"Becuase you four are far safer company," said Hook, taking a quick glance at Emma as he did so. No doubt remembering the heart incident. "All I need is a ride back. "I'll swear allegiance to whoever gets me there first."

"Then we better start climbing," said Emma with a smirk. 

"Right. So..." Hook chuckled. "I failed to mention that the Giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

"All right, so how do we get up there?" asked Emma.

"I've got a counterspell from Cora, if you'd be so kind?" asked Hook as he raised his bound arms. "Thank you, milady," said Hook with a wink after Regina/Snow used her dagger to undo his bindings. Once they were off, Hook took off his cloak and scarf revealing leather pants, boots, and long jacket, with a black longsleeved shirt, and a leather vest over it.

"I've got one more of these," said Hook tapping his metal-covered stump against a leather bracelet on his wrist. As he touched it, the wrist bracelet glowed yellow. Showing the enchantment. "Cora was to accompany me. So... which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." said Hook with a grin.

Emma hid a smile; this Captain Hook was quite amusing. Emma turned around to see the other three in the group fighting over who went up the beanstalk.

"All due respect, I'm the best-equipped to go. How many wars have you been through? Mulan asked Regina/Snow.

"My share," replied Regina calmly.

And probably started some too, thought Emma as she watched them fight.

"It should be me," said Aurora.

"You?" said Mulan. "You haven't fought in a battle."

Emma sighed and walked toward Hook, ignoring the others as they argued.

"Decided already?" asked Hook with a smirk and a glance at the arguing group. Emma just held out her arm. "I was hoping it would be you.

"Just get on with it," said Emma thinking to herself how long it would be before the rest of the group stopped fighting and noticed them missing.

"Put your hand right here," said Hook with a smile as he placed her hand to his shoulder. "That's a good girl." He paused as he finished stapping it to her wrist. "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you."

Emma raised an eyebrow and glanced at his chest. "Point taken," muttered Hook.

Emma turned to the beanstalk when Hook's words stopped her.

"I can't climb one-handed, can I?" asked Hood raised his arm.

Sighing Emma grabbed the hook from their satchel and handed the bag to Hook. "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They had been climbing for the past couple of hours, and if Emma had bothered to look down. She would notice that even the mountains were starting to look as small as houses.

"First beanstalk?" asked Hook as he stopped for a moment above Emma. "Well, you never forget you first."

Emma just stayed silent, more focused on keeping ahold of her grip then chatting.

"You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting." said Hook with a smile, then leaned forward a little. "but I love a challenge." he finished.

"I'm concentrating," said Emma with a sigh. It seems she will have to talk after all.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things'll be a lot smoother if you do." said Hook as he started to climb again.

"I do trust you," said Emma, only partially lying. In a way, she did, or it was more accurate to say that Emma trusted her Gamer ability. Emma was trusting her it to enforce and keep their deal.

Hook paused for a moment and looked at Emma, not saying a word. Then shook his head with a small smile. "Have you ever been in love?" asked Hook out of nowhere.

Emma frowned, at the question. Memories were flooding in from the past, ones she did not want to think about anymore. "Once," Emma whispered and continued climbing. She was done talking for the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and Hook panted as they dragged themselves over the edge of a stone wall, and fell onto the floor of a courtyard. As Emma breathed, she noticed a massive castle made for Giants in ruins. Overgrown vines and broked parts of the castle scattered all around them.

"What happened here?" Emma asked as she stood.

"It's where the final battle was," said Hook. "Give me your hand."

"What?" replied Emma.

"Your hand-- it's cut. Let me help you." said Hook reaching for her hand.

"No, no it's fine," said Emma pulling her hand away. It would heal after she slept anyway.

"No, it's not," said Hook grabbing her hand.

"Why is this so important?" questioned Emma. They needed to get the compass.

Hook leaned in and whispered. "Giants can smell blood." Then grabbed a bottle of something and poured it over her hand.

"Ah! Oh! What the hell is that?" demanded Emma.

"It's rum, and a bloody good waste of it," said Hook as he wrapped her hand with a cloth. "Here's the plan. We wait for the Giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies."

"And then?" asked Emma.

"And then we run like hell." finished Hook.

"I don't have time to wait for a Giant to fall asleep. The powder in the satchel, we need to use it. We gotta knock him out." said Emma in a whisper. Better to not risk getting the Giant's attention because she was talking too loud.

"Well, that's riskier," replied Hook.

"Then waiting for a Giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" asked Emma, confused. Actually, on second thought. How did he know if the Giant was awake or not? For all, they knew he might already be asleep.

"Point taken," replied Hook with a small smirk. "Ooh, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate," he said as he handed her the powder from the satchel.

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" Emma asked as she took the powder. Catching a glance of someone's name tattooed on Hooks' arm.

"Someone from long ago." replied Hook glancing at his arm.

"Where is she?" questioned Emma, curious.

"She's gone," said Hook walking towards the castle doors.

"Gold," Emma said with realization. "Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he?" Hook stopped. "That's why you want to kill him."

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you," said Hook with a chuckle. "Enough. Here's what we're going to do. You are going to climb up on one of those statues by the door. Then I'll make a racket with one of the bones around this place, attracting the Giant's attention. When the Giant comes out, you'll use the powder and knock him out." said Hook with a flourish.

"Alright then," said Emma. Walking forward to the statue, Emma started her climb. It took her a good couple minuted to reach the top simply because the statue was almost the size of a Giant. Or at least that's what she assumed.

"You ready?" asked Hook now holding a large bone in his hand.

"Yeah," replied Emma, a little breathless from her climb. She probably should have added her attribute points to the rest of her stats. Would have been quite helpful when climbing the beanstalk.

Nodding his head, Hook ran over to a massive rusted shield. And started slamming the bone against it.

Gong!, Gong!, Gong!

They waited for a moment. Then a loud booming voice started to growl.

Boom!, Boom, Boom, thundered the Giant's footsteps.

Emma gripped tightly to the statue, as the Giant's footsteps shook the courtyard. "Oh, damn it," muttered a shocked Emma. She had assumed the Giants were only a little taller, but this Giant was at the very least 60ft tall. Much taller than the statue.

"Hey! yelled Hook. "You big git. Yeah, you. Huh? You wanna kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? I'm the worst human around! Come on!" said Hook walking sideways to the statue Emma was on. "Come one then! Come on."

The Giant growled as bent down to grab Hook. Before he could catch him, Emma threw the powder into the Giant's face.

"Uh," grunted the Giant. Then he collapsed to the ground, right by the entrance into the castle.

"Hook!" yelled Emma searching for the man. He wasn't crushed, was he?

"He's out cold," said Hook as he stood up from behind the Giant's leg. "I don't mean to upset you, Emma. But I think we make quite the team."

Emma sighed. "Let's go steal a compass."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here-- piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins," said Hook as he picked up and sniffed a gold coin.

"Let's get to it, the compass." reminded Emma.

"What's your rush?" chuckled Hook.

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?" asked Emma. She doubted they could fight the Giant. Let alone beat him.

"I have no clue," said Hook playing with a gold coin between his fingers.

"That's my rush," Emma replied in a flat tone.

"Too right, lass," said Hook pocketing the coin. "Come. Everything we need is right in front of us."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"They kill all the Giant housekeepers, too?" Emma asked as they walked into another room full of gold and silver treasure. "How, are we gonna find a compass in this mess."

"By looking. Start searching," replied Hook, pointing to a pile of gold. "I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk." Emma glanced at Hook. "In addition to the compass, of course."

Emma almost stopped when she heard Hook say that. It wasn't that she disagreed, anyone would be tempted to take some treasure. She almost stopped because she had an inventory. One that so far did not have a limit.

"What the hell," muttered Emma as they came upon a skeleton. It was human.

"That would be Jack," said Hook. "The Giant-killer."

"With that toothpick?" said Emma looking at the sword in the skeleton's hand. It seemed far too small to kill a Giant.

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised," said Hook as he walked backward.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emma said, rushing forward and grabbing Hook in a hug.

"It's about bloody time," said Hook with a smile.

"Uh," groaned Emma and pushed Hook away. "It's a tripwire," she said motioning to it. "Quite a security system." she finished with a glance up at the massive cage above them.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but the next time, don't stand on ceremony," said Hook twirling Emma's hair with his fingers.

"Let's just find the compass, and go home," said Emma pulling away. "After you."

"Hmm." hummed Hook as he walked over the wire.

A couple of minutes later, and they had reached the back of the room.

"So it's just... in here somewhere?" sighed Emma looking around at all the treasure. It would take a  _very_  long time to search through it all.

"Allegedly." replied Hook also looking around. "Give me a boost, would you love?"

Emma walked over to see what he was trying to reach. 

Boom!, Boom, Boom, thundered the now awake, Giant's footsteps. It rattled the golden plates and containers all around the room.

"Someones up," said Hook watching the door. "Quickly get under something."

Before they could even attempt to hide, the Giant burst through the door with a growl and jumped into the room.

The Giant rushed forward, causing all the gold and jewelry to come crashing down around them. The already cracked ceiling crashed down to the floor onto Hook. Emma couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Reaching forward, the Giant grabbed Emma and started to squeeze.

Struggling in his grip, Emma glanced down at the floor, getting farther and farther away, and used her magic to teleport back down to the floor.

"Umph," grunted Emma as she steadied herself. Running forward Emma ran to where to the tripwire was, the Giant right on her heels. Grabbing Jacks sword Emma cut the wire, causing the trap on the ceiling to come crashing down on the Giant.

"Nice security system," said Emma a little out of breath as she pointed the sword at the Giant. "Efficient."

"No. No! No! No! No!" said the Giant in a panicked voice with his eyes closing when the sword got too close.

"I can tell by your face you know what this is," Emma said with a slight smirk as she glanced at the sword. " Let me guess-- it's dipped in some sort of poison." she took a deep breath. "You have a compass. I need it."

"You're gonna kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me." said the Giant eyes closed.

"You don't know me." murmured Emma with a frown. Sure she's thought about killing him, but she most likely wouldn't.

"I know your kind. They massacred us and destroyed our beans." said the Giant glaring at Emma.

"I heard it the other way," replied Emma.

The Giant nodded. "Because the victors get to tell the story." Emma brought the sword a little closer. "Okay! Stop." said the Giant hurriedly. "Here." out from his hand, slid the compass straight towards Emma. "See. I'm not the bad guy."

Emma smiled as she grabbed the compass, placing it around her neck. She was about to leave the Giant and look for Hook. But stopped when she felt the strange urge to check the Giants level. Turning quickly, Emma looked above his head.

**_The last Giant_ /Anton Lvl. 81**

Emma's eyes started to swirl with a little darkness as she read the Giants level. If she did kill him, she should get a massive amount of Exp. Not only that, she doubted these bars would hold him long enough for her to find Hook...

Unnoticed, as Emma came to a decision, a portion of her hair, barley 1/16th turned white. ( _Permanent this time_!) Stepping forward, before the Giant could react. Emma thrust the poisoned sword, straight through the Giant's eye and into his brain.

Leaving the sword in there, Emma backed up quickly as the Giant thrashed, Breaking straight through the metal bars on the cage. The Giant stood up and glared. His stabbed eyes closed as much as it could with a sword through it.

Emma teleported behind the Giant as he moved forward. She had three uses left. Hearing and feeling a loud boom. Emma looked at the Giant; there, lying on the floor was the dead Giant.

**You killed the last of the Giants!**

**\+ 800,000 Exp**

**\+ 1** **Moirai**   **Point**

**You have leveled up! x 18**

"Guess the poison finally took effect," Emma muttered walking back to the Giant. Grimacing at the blood, Emma pulled the sword out and placed it in her inventory. Seeing the slots that just seemed to go on and on caused Emma glanced around her, maybe she could...

Picking up a gold coin, Emma placed in her inventory and saw it go right on in. Grabbing another of the same type of coin, Emma placed it in and saw the coin stack. Now sporting a Cheshire grin, Emma grabbed piles of weapons, gold, silver, any kind of jewelry. Placing it in her inventory, Emma wasn't sure what she would use all of this for. But the temptation was too hard to resist.

Once Emma reached a couple hundred thousand in gold coins, she stopped, though that wasn't even counting all the weapons and jewelry she had grabbed. Wiping away some sweat, Emma glanced at the fallen ceiling and remembered Hook. 

"Damn it," she muttered, rushing forward to where the rocks fell on him. Hopefully, he was alive. Holding out her palm, Emma created a fireball giving her enough light to see underneath the stones. There was Hook, alive and looking like he had all his limbs intact.

Stretching her arm in, Emma grabbed Hook's arm and started pulling him out.

"Uhh." groaned Hook groggily, opening his eyes. He glanced around the room. "You are bloody brilliant," said Hook with a grin and a laugh, as he caught sight of the giant, then the compass around her neck. "Amazing. May I see it?" 

Emma glanced at the necklace. "Sure," she said, taking it off and handing it to him.

"It's more beautiful than legend." murmured Hook with a small smile, admiring the golden compass's beauty. "Come on. Let's go," said Hook handing the compass back to her with a chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma laughed as she jumped off the beanstalk, exhausted. 

"Emma," said Regina/Snow getting up from her seat on the log.

"You got it," said Mulan seeing the compass around Emma's neck.

"Yup," replied Emma, her breathing heavy. Climbing that and going down that in a single day was tiring.

"Where's Hook?" asked Regina/Snow with narrowed eyes.

"Right here lovelies," said Hook with a smirk as he jumped off the beanstalk.

"Alright then," said Regina/Snow. "Time to get the dust from Cora."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) For those curious about the amount of Exp, and why it was more than when Emma defeated Maleficent. Read this short explanation! ↓
> 
> In here, Emma killed the giant. So more Exp, before when fighting Maleficent, she was completing a quest and merely defeated her. So Maleficent is still alive. So no Exp there, except for the Exp that Emma got from the quest. Hope that cleared up any confusion!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any crossovers I may end up using!
> 
> (A/N) Alright, so far there is one vote for no pairing. So... since no one else voted, there will be none for now. Although, since Emma can visit different worlds with her system. There is a possibility for a pairing from a different crossover in the future.

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing?" asked Emma, as she found Regina alone and sitting a reasonable distance away from camp.

After Emma and Hook had come down the beanstalk, they had immediately set out for the forest to camp for the night. Now a couple of hours later, Hook and Mulan were off gathering wood while Aurora slept.

"Just thinking," replied Regina/Snow as she looked at the night sky.

Emma glanced around them, then back in the direction of the camp. "You know, you can be yourself; no one else is around," said Emma as she sat next to Regina.

Regina looked at her for a moment, then after a little hesitation waved her hand. Undoing the shape-shift magic.

Emma smiled; it was nice seeing her friend again. Emma felt that she kinda tended to keep Regina at arm's length when she was Snow.

"Now, why don't you start to tell me what happened up on that beanstalk," said Regina with a smirk.

"What do you mean," asked Emma confused.

Regina raised a brow, then waved her hand. A silver mirror floated in midair appearing out of Regina's magic. "Take a look."

Emma moved a little closer to the mirror. What was she supposed to be looking for? She turned her head to the left a little and gasped. "What the hell is that?" asked Emma staring at her hair. A small portion of her hair was white!

"That's what I would like to know," replied Regina vanishing the mirror.

"Alright well, first we-" said Emma, starting to explain everything that had occurred.

An hour later and Emma had finished explaining everything she could remember.

"Hmm. Interesting, now I'm not sure why your hair is turning white, though I do have a small theory. But that can come later, didn't you come over here for a reason?" asked Regina with a slight smirk.

"S-." Emma cursed under her breath. "Come on. I can't believe I forgot. Mulan wanted to talk about Cora," said Emma standing up from her spot on the ground.

"About that," said Regina. "Why should we steal it from my mother. Why not just go back to the castle and take some of the ashes for ourselves?"

Emma stopped and stared at Regina, surprised at the idea. " Could you do it?" questioned Emma, curious. Truthfully Emma thought that was a much safer and quicker option. But if they couldn't do anything with the ashes, then there was no point.

Regina raised a brow and looked down at herself. Almost as if to say, who am I?

"Right, Evil queen. Of course, you can," said Emma wanting to facepalm.

"Let's first see what Mulan has planned," stated Regina waving her hand, shifting back into Snow.

"AHHHHHH!" A piercing scream sounded through the forest.

Emma and Regina/Snow both glanced at each other, then raced back to there campsite. Was someone attacking? Had Cora discovered them already? These thoughts were all Emma could think about as they ran back to camp.

"Snow! Snow!" yelled Aurora in a panicked voice. Shooting up from her blankets on the forest floor.

"Hey. I'm here. It's okay." Whispered Regina/Snow calmly as they arrived. "It's okay. It's just another nightmare."

In the back of Emma's mind, she couldn't help feeling the relief she felt at the fact Regina raised Henry. Seeing her interactions with calming down Aurora just cemented that. Even though Emma loved the kid, she had to admit that Henry probably wouldn't have turned out nearly as right of a boy as he was now. If only he would stop thinking she was brainwashed. Everything would be perfect, or as close to perfect you can get.

"No, this time, it was different," Aurora said in a shaky voice. Pulling Emma's attention away from her thoughts and back to the conversation. "He... He put out the fire. He talked to me."

"A little boy?" Questioned Regina/Snow confused.

"What'd he say?" Emma asked curiously. Being contacted through dreams was definitely not normal. Then again, they were in the enchanted forest, a place where all the fairy tales and most myths were actually true.

"He said... He said his name was Henry." Aurora answered. Shocking both Emma and Regina/Snow into silence. That shouldn't be possible. How could Henry possibly talk to Aurora in her dreams? It didn't make any sense.

Reaching into her inventory. Emma pulled out her wallet and took a picture of Henry out to show Aurora. "They boy you saw in your dream-- Is that him?" Emma asked, holding up the image.

"Yes. That's Henry." Aurora confirmed. At those words, Regina/Snow got up and started to pace. No doubt thinking of how this could happen.

"That's impossible," murmured Emma shocked. "It was a dream. How could you dream of Henry?" For a split second, Emma had almost called him her son. But stopped, she had no right to do that. Nor was she sure if she really wanted to. Oh, sure she loved him. But she didn't raise him and wasn't his mom. Regina was, the only claim Emma had was that she gave birth to him.  _That_  and traveling to different worlds and coming back at odd times and different days would not exactly be the best environment to raise a child.

"I have no idea," Aurora replied.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." interrupted Regina/Snow, her arms crossed over chest.

"What?" Emma asked.

"That room-- I've been there." Regina/Snow said after a slight pause.

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything," said Aurora unhappily.

"You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real." Regina/Snow quickly.

Emma struggled slightly to maintain a blank face and keep her amusement in check. Regina was an incredible actor, which was understandable. She did use to be queen after all. But really, Emma wasn't sure if she should be disturbed or amused at how much Regina knew about Snow and her experiences.

"A room in a dream is real?" spoke up Mulan for the first time since Aurora had awoken. Her and Hook had pretty much gone unnoticed till now. Honestly, Emma had forgotten they were still gathering wood.

"The sleeping curse," replied Regina/Snow, twisting around to face Mulan. "It has to be. I went through it. Aurora went through it... And Henry's been through it."

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora demanded. 

A lot of things, Emma thought to herself. Honestly though, what right did Aurora have to demand anything from them? 

"I wasn't lying," said Regina/Snow, her eyes dancing in hidden amusement that only Emma caught. Regina was no doubt thinking the same things Emma was. If Aurora was getting worked up about the room. What would she think if she knew she was traveling with the Evil queen.

"What did he say--Henry--In the--In the dream?" Emma asked before their little spat could go any farther.

"He just said his name." Aurora sighed. "And then I woke up, and it was over."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Henry contacted Aurora. Sure it would be nice to send a message that they were alive. But that's the most they would need to do. Otherwise, they had bigger things to worry about like finding those wardrobe ashes and returning home.

"We have bigger things to worry about at the moment," said Regina/Snow. "We now know a way to get home." She motioned to herself and Emma.

"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. Unless you want to travel back to the castle and collect some." Sighed Emma.

"Any attempt to steal for her would-be suicide!" declared Mulan.

"Aye, that's for sure." Hook muttered.

"Maybe... Or maybe not." Regina/Snow smirked. "We can stop her."

"How," Demanded Mulan.

"That's my business." Hissed Regina/Snow angrily, breaking character a bit.

Emma jumped in before they started getting suspicious. "Why don't we talk about this more in the morning. A few hours rest will help clear our heads."

Mulan stared at her for a moment before agreeing. The rest of the group then started heading to there respective sleeping areas, exhausted by the day's events.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So... What's your idea?" Emma asked Regina the next morning. Mulan was packing up, trying to avoid waking Aurora and Hook was who knows where. Probably gathering wood again.

Regina/Snow glanced around, after confirming no one could listen in. She started to explain. "I think we need to go back to that castle. We already have the compass, and I'm not sure how confident I am about defeating my mother. It's been 28 years since I've seriously practiced magic. For all we know, she could have been studying and increasing her power since the curse was cast."

Emma nodded her head then glanced back at the Mulan and Aurora. "What about them?"

"They're dead weight." Regina/Snow said coldly. "We have no reason to keep them around. We can move faster without them, not only that I can be myself." Regina/Snow grimaced. "Playing Snow was fun for a little while. But now I can't wait to return to looking like myself."

Emma felt her eyes widen slightly at Regina's words. Not because she disagreed. Oh no, in fact, she agreed wholeheartedly. That was what surprised her. Emma hadn't realized how much she disliked Mulan or Aurora until Regina mentioned that they were dead weight. And honestly, they were. There was no reason for them to be here.

"Another thing." Regina/Snow continued. "I know you made a deal with the...  _Pirate_." Regina/Snow sneered at his title. "But he's not one to be trusted. He'll backstab us the first chance he gets."

Emma raised an eyebrow at those words. "Speaking from persona; experience?" She inquired.

Regina/Snow glanced at her, then slowly nodded her head. "A little while before the curse. I hired him to... remove a problem for me."

"Who?" asked Emma, curious.

She received an eye roll of amusement from Regina at her words. "My mother. Unfortunately, as you have seen, he didn't get the job done. No, instead he joined her."

Emma frowned at the news. Hopefully, Hook wouldn't betray her as he did with Regina. Then again, it would be interesting to see what would happen if he broke there deal.

"What was that?" Whispered Regina/Snow, as the sound of twigs and branches snapping sounded through the forest,

"Are you kidding me." Emma groaned as twenty or so bandit's came out behind some trees. At least, Emma was assuming they were bandits. Grabbing a knife from her inventory, she hid the weapon in the back of her pants pocket. Concealing the weapon for the moment.

"Hello there." Smiled Regina/Snow. "Do you need anything."

"The compass." Demanded a woman with a face covered in mud and makeup.

"Your mother's a real piece of work, isn't she." Muttered Emma once they heard the bandit's words.

Regina/Snow snorted. "You don't need to tell me that."

"YAHHHH!" shouted an impatient bandit. Running towards them while swinging his sword wildly.

"Pathetic." Emma heard Regina sigh, then saw her pull her sword from her sheath and stab the incoming man straight through his stomach. The action actually surprised Emma. It was so smooth, definitely surprising for one who was a magic user,

The death of there fellow bandit was all the cue the others needed. With more yells and shouts, the group of thugs charged and started attacking.

Waiting a moment. Emma let one get close, then dodged to the left, avoiding being bisected by a swing of her enemy's sword. While he was recovering, she pulled the dagger from behind her, slashing the man in the throat.

Emma barely had any time to think before another took the dying man's place. The fight when on for the next couple of minutes. Emma and Regina, slashing, stabbing, and in Regina's case. A bit of beheading. After a while, Emma unconsciously started to smile; the system was slowly changing her, increasing her bloodlust and love for battle.

"Emma!" Regina/Snow shouted urgently.

She glanced back at Regina and froze at the scene in front of her. Regina was still fighting, but alone. Hook, Mulan, and Aurora were nowhere to be seen. HOW DARE THEY! Her mind screamed at her. Emma's fist clenched at the betrayal that had just occurred. Her nails were digging into the palm of her hand, drawing droplets of blood. As soon as something happened, those three little cowards had run away Or in Hooks case. Probably joined back up with Cora.

Feeling the shift of the wind behind her. Emma reached back and grabbed the face of her attacker. Squeezing the bandit's face, Emma turned to look at the trash that dared to attack her. Unknowingly, her eyes began to glow a bright green, just swimming with power. "Burn," Emma commanded seething.

The bandit stared at Emma wide-eyed, then He began to scream. Previously, Emma had been using Pyrokinesis to create a fireball to throw at her opponents. But this time, she had decided to be a little more creative. Instead of creating the fireball first, she did it  _after_  she grabbed the bandit's face... Inside his body. He was now currently being burned _from inside his body._

All around, the fighting stopped. The bandit's turning to stare at the brutality in front of them. While in Regina's case, smirking in approval.

Letting go, Emma watched dispassionately as the now dead man fell to the ground. The stench of the burnt flesh almost overwhelming. "Who's next." Smirked Emma, as another piece of her hair turned white. This time though, it was caught by Regina. Who stared shocked as she watched a part of her Emma's hair turn white magically. With absolutely no outside interference. That she could see anyway.

"Well." Regina/Snow, breaking the silence. "Can't let you have all the fun." Holding a hand up, she created her own fire. 

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were the terrified screams of the bandits.

****You have killed 11 bandits!** **

****+  10,000 Exp** **

****\+ 11 Moirai****   **Point**

Emma sighed at the small amount of Exp. It was a pitiful amount compared to what she gained from killing the giant. Then again, she did get ten more Moirai points than before. "You were right," Emma said as she sat down next to Regina, dead bodies surrounding them. "I shouldn't have trusted Hook."

"Nor should we have trusted Mulan or Aurora," Regina replied glaring at the forest around them. "I must admit, I didn't expect betrayal. Especially when masquerading as Snow."

"What now?" 

"Now we do what we should have done." Said Regina as she stood, offering a hand to Emma as she did so. "We are going to teleport back to the castle and recover some ashes. Then find the nearest lake to create a portal back to Storybrooke."

"A lake? Really?" Questioned Emma.

Regina smiled and started another lesson on magic. "Most portal's are created through some sort of liquid. Water being the most common. There are of course exception's, like magic beans for one. But for the most part, even those can be used with water to create a portal."

"Too bad we don't have one of those." Sighed Emma. "This would go a lot quicker if we did."

"It would, of course, but that hardly matters now." Replied Regina. "Unfortunately, even with the compass in our possession. My  _dear_ mother will find a way to Storybrooke."

"You think so?" asked Emma unnecessarily. Truthfully she felt the same. Regina's mother didn't seem the type to give up so easily.

Regina just gave her a look, making Emma slightly embarrassed to have even asked a question she knew the answer to.

"Come on, I want to get this done before dinner," said Regina. Then they disappeared with a puff of purple smoke.

Unknown to Emma and Regina. As soon as they disappeared, Mulan burst threw the trees. Frantically calling Aurora's name.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, oh, Don't tell me you were dumb enough to let her go," said Cora as she saw Hook. The bandit's had been a distraction. Her true goal was kidnapping Aurora, and then well. She knew Snow would come to save the girl. She wouldn't be able to help herself. Unfortunately, Hook seemed to want to destroy all her plans.

"She was never gonna give you what you wanted anyway." Smiled Hook.

"So you freed her." Smiled Cora. "And stuck around for the petty satisfaction. of seeing me suffer?"

"Oh, watching you suffer is a tempting motivation. But it wasn't that."

"Well, then you must have a death wish," Cora replied, quickly throwing out her hands and slamming Hook to the stone wall. Rock bindings were magically coming out of the rock, and around his arms. Walking forward, Cora grabbed his Hook and twisted it off Hook's arm. Holding it against his heart, ready to plunge, killing the pirate once and for all. "You know I have to kill you."

"You should try thanking me," replied Hook calmly.

"Oh, Really? Why is that?" asked Cora, her smile never leaving her face.

"Because I've brought you a gift." He tilted his head down to his waist. "It's in the satchel."

"What is it?"

"Customarily, surprise is part of the fun of gift-giving. Open it."

Cora lifted the hook of the pirate's chest and reached down for the satchel. Pulling it, she broke the strap and looked inside, finally losing her smile. "Is that..."

"Indeed it is, and with it, you'll get everything you want," replied Hook with a nod.

A twisted Smirk graced Cora's face as she gazed once more back down into the satchel. A red beating heart, laying innocently in the bag.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AURORA! Yelled Mulan for the hundredth time. She had been searching most of the forest for the princess. Surprisingly she hadn't come across Emma and Snow. Though that may have been for the best considering how they left them alone to fight those bandits.

Mulan was about to yell again when she caught sight of some pink by a tree. Quickly racing forward Mulan found Aurora laying against a tree. "Aurora, where have you been," whispered Mulan harshly as she glanced around for any enemy's that may be waiting to ambush.

"I-I-I was kidnapped by some of the bandit's. They brought me to Cora," replied Aurora softly, a little shaken from her ordeal.

"What! How did you escape," asked Mulan, surprised. 

"It was Hook. He let me go," replied Aurora.

"Why? Not only that, were you followed." Mulan asked while keeping an eye our around there surroundings.

"N-no, I don't think so," said Aurora. "And it was because of Emma. I think he cares for her."

Mulan glanced at Aurora at those words, but ignored them. Whatever was between Emma and the pirate was none of her business. "We need to warn Snow and Emma."

"You know where they went?" asked Aurora, surprised.

"Not exactly, but I have an idea. The castle back where Cora gathered the ashes. I believe they are going to try and do the same." Mulan explained.

"Lead the way then."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Miles away, Cora smiled evilly. She knew that neither Snow nor Emma knew magic. For Emma, it was impossible coming from a land without magic. As for Snow, well, she knew she didn't for sure. She knew Snow when she was a little girl, after all.

"Lead the way then," Cora whispered to the heart in her hand. Commanding Aurora to say those words to Mulan. The compass would soon be hers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh, so this is Rumpelstiltskin's so-called cell. Is there really a need for us to be here," asked Emma, bored. After collecting the ashes, Something Emma and Regina took more than enough of. (As a precaution of course.) Regina had told Emma that the charmings had kept Rumpelstiltskin down here in the dungeons. She wanted to come down and search for any items that may be down here. Something Regina pointed out, that Emma had to agree with. Was that the chance of Rumple keeping some item capable of helping him escape was almost definite. He had been the dark one for crying out loud. Emma was sure Snow and David only caught him because he let them.

"I told you, Emma, it could be anything. Hopefully, something that can be used as a bargaining chip in the future." Regina replied, her hands moving up and down the walls, searching for anything hidden.

"EMMA!" A voice yelled out. Shocking both Emma and Regina. They had been sure they were the only ones here. Spinning around, Emma saw both Mulan and Aurora.

"Mulan? Aurora? What are you doing here?" asked Emma, all the while thanking any deity she could think of for Regina still being disguised as Snow. That could have led to some problems.

"We've come to warn you. Cora's coming. You need to be quick. She had captured me earlier. But..." Aurora seemed hesitant for a moment, then continued. "Hook, set me free. I think he may care for you."

Emma grimaced, yeah, right. He wasn't her type anyway. She'd had enough of thieves for a lifetime. Her thoughts flew to her ex, Henry's father. Another thief, who Emma had, unfortunately, fell for at the time. Thankfully, Regina broke her from her thoughts before she could sink too deep. Emma may not have cared for Henry's father now, but it still hurt to be abandoned. Especially by an ex who knocked you up and lied, causing her to go to prison before disappearing.

"Found it," said Regina/Snow waving a scroll she found hidden in the wall.

"What it, is that a message?" asked Emma, seeing Regina's shocked face, as she opened and read the scroll.

"Not exactly." Regina murmured quietly. "Though if Gold did this. It would explain some things." She said, before handing the scroll to Emma.

Emma reached for it and rolled it open. Staring at the list of names on the page. Or more like a list of a single name, written over and over again. The name  _Emma,_ was written down hundreds of times down in the scroll. Over and over again, in a loop.

Emma sat down and read and reread the scroll. Pulling the compass out of her inventory, she handed it to Regina, not even looking away from the scroll. Regina had asked to look at it, and well, might as well be now. For the next couple of minutes, Mulan and Aurora searched the cell. Looking for anything else that may be of use. Regina, on the other hand, sat down next to Emma and studied the compass.

"We've looked everywhere, there's nothing in this cell," said Aurora, annoyed.

"No." Mulan Replied. 

"You found something?" Emma asked, surprised. She had figured the scroll would be the only thing in here.

"In a manner of speaking," Mulan said holding up a small empty glass bottle.

Before anyone could react, Aurora threw a rock she had been hiding behind her dress at the lever holding the massive cell gate open.

"Aurora what are you doing?" Mulan yelled, shocked.

"Helping me," said Cora appearing out of the shadows. With Hook leaning against the stone walls beside her. With a wave of her hand. The compass teleported from Regina/Snow to Cora.

Emma could see Regina's hands twitching and knew she wanted to do the same right back. Honestly, Emma kind of wanted her to do the same, just to see the look on Cora's face.

"Ah," Cora said, caressing the compass, as Emma punched the bars. "Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell." She turned to Aurora with a smile. "Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Why would you do this? Emma demanded angrily. It took all she had to restrain herself and not burn Aurora to a crisp. This on top of leaving them to the bandit's was just increasing her dislike of the princess.

"Don't blame her." Chuckled Cora as she pulled out a glowing red heart. "She was only doing what she was told."

"You took her heart?" asked Emma startled. Trying to process this new information. She knew her skill had said she could do that too, but she hadn't really comprehended what it could be used for till now.

"Actually, I did," Hood said now joining the conversation. "It was a gift."

Emma glared at the pirate and hissed. "Reneging on our deal our we." Reminding both Regina and Cora of Rumpelstiltskin when he was the dark one. 

"Well." Swirled Hook smugly. "You never did specify  _what_ the deal was, so..." He shrugged.

Emma glared darkly at the pirate, never again would she make that mistake. She had been too lax when making the deal, deciding to trust the system to enforce it. She wouldn't be making the same mistake twice.

"Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." Chuckled Cora, before turning to leave, with Hook following after her.

They stayed silent, watching them leave. After another minute, Regina/Snow broke the silence. "Who would like to leave the cell."

Emma and Mulan spun around to face Regina/Snow. "How?" They both asked in unison.

Regina smirked, reaching forward she grabbed the scroll from Emma's hand and opened it. "It seems I was right Emma about Gold having a way out. He wrote your name in squid ink." She paused. "Watch." Regina then blew the ink right off of the scroll and to the bars. It barely took a second before the bars dissolved. Freeing them from the cell.

"What was that?" asked Emma, she wanted one of those. Maybe her system would give her one. Preferably with fire magic, she could then blow on it and kill any enemy she wished.

"A spellbook." Regina/Snow replied. "Or at least, a page of one the Gold wrote. But enough about that, we need to hurry and catch up with... Cora." Regina/Snow said with slight hesitation before saying the name.

"Wait. I can't go. You have to tie me up." blurted Aurora.

"No. I'm not leaving without you," Mulan stated.

"I can't be trusted, not as long as Cora has my heart."

"Then I will get it back for you." Replied Mulan.

"Mulan," Aurora whispered worriedly.

"I will," Mulan replied firmly.

"Mulan..." Emma interrupted. "We gotta go." The longer they stayed, the farther Cora and Hook got.

"Do it." Aurora nodded, sitting down next to the bars.

Mulan glanced down but did as she asked, tying Aurora to the cell bars.

"Good luck," Aurora said with a smile.

With that, they raced down the dungeon tunnels. Hoping that they weren't too late and would reach Cora and Hook before they went through the portal.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Running, Emma, Regina as Snow, and Mulan reached the lake where the portal was opening. Honestly, Emma was glad they found the right one. Regina only knew of this one, so if Cora wasn't here, then they would have been screwed.

"You're not going anywhere! This portal's taking us home! Yelled Regina/Snow, using her bow she shot the compass out of Cora's hands. Regina had picked it up outside of the dungeon, whispering to Emma that it was Snow's old bow. Emma almost choked at what Regina said to Cora. Those words were so Snow, that even Emma, who knew Regina was using shapeshift magic was doubting her. "The compass--Get it." Regina/Snow told Emma in an urgent tone.

"Find it first. I'll take care of them." Cora said to Hook creating a fireball.

Pulling out her dagger, Emma rushed forward and started dueling Hook. While Mulan fought Cora, deflecting fireballs with her sword. Regina/Snow being the support with her bow.

"Ahh." Hook mocked as he disarmed Emma, with hardly any effort. Swordplay or dagger, in this case, was not Emma's forte.

As they were fighting, Snow shot an arrow at Cora, causing her to teleport. Without Aurora's heart, Mulan midswing caught the satchel by accident and flung it into the air. Right above the portal.

Just as it was about to fall in, Hook bent backward and outstretched his hook to catching the satchel. "Ugh." He groaned, lifting himself back to a standing position. "I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart, unless it's over me."

"Go," Emma shouted to Mulan. They would be able to take care of this, and Aurora needed Mulan at the moment. Plus, Emma was kind of getting sick of hiding her magic. Maybe it was time to reveal it.

"I had no idea you had such a soft side," Emma said her dagger now back in her inventory.

"I don't. Just like a fair fight." Hook said, pointing his sword at her.

"Well I don't," Emma said, flashing a smirk. Holding out her hand, a black ball of fire started to swirl, growing larger and larger.

"That is..." Hook trailed off speechless. This was obviously not something he had been expecting.

Her smirk now a tad darker. Emma blew on the ball of fire. Using it like a flame thrower, continuously using her mana to supply the flames while using her breath to throw it at Hook. She had gotten the idea after seeing the ink magic fly off the page of the scroll when Regina blew on it.

Hook flew back and landed on the sand, screaming. Emma slowly walked forward and watched coldly as he rolled around in the sand in an attempt to put out the fire. Getting an idea, and not wanting to kill him just yet. Emma closed a fist around the ball of fire in her hand and watched fascinated as the fire disappeared around Hook. Fortunately, for Hook, that is, he fell unconscious. Emma frowned as she stared at him. She couldn't really kill him while unconscious. That just didn't feel right to her.

Before Emma could think of a way to solve her dilemma, Cora interrupted. "Interesting... I was sure you didn't have magic." Cora murmured thoughtfully, sending an invisible spike of pain at Emma, sending her to the floor. Walking away, Cora walked towards Snow. When Emma tried to get back up, Cora just sent another invisible spike at her — not even bothering to look.

"She is definitely on a different level. I can't even fight back." Emma muttered to herself as she tried to hear what Regina/Snow and Cora were saying.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Asked a panting Regina/Snow. Unlike the real Snow, Regina didn't exactly have the muscle nor stamina to use the bow for very long.

"Because my daughter needs me," Explained Cora. Shocking both Emma and Regina. That was her reason. "And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted-- your heart. Goodbye, Snow."

_BANG!_ A loud gunshot rang out, clipping Cora in the shoulder. Stopping her from plunging her hand into Regina/Snows chest.

"What is this." Whispered Cora painfully, holding her bleeding shoulder with her hand. 

"A gun... Mother." Regina said, waving her hand, lifting the shapeshifting magic. "Though I must say, Emma. That couldn't have been timed better." Emma was currently laying on the ground, her mana exhausted and overall just tired. Thankfully she had found the strength to reach into her inventory and pull out the gun she had gotten from the TWD world. Then again, it wasn't as if Regina really needed saving in the first place.

"Regina?" Cora gasped shocked. "You...H-How..."

"Suprised Mother." Smirked Regina. "Snow was never here, to begin with. This was all a hoax, Emma, and I have been doing since we came to the enchanted forest."

"Daughter..." Cora started, trying to stall and think of a way to convince Regina to let her go. "All I wanted was to see you. To become a family again."

"I'm no longer the naive little girl I was before, Mother." Regina sneered and then plunged her hand into Cora's chest. Or tried to at least. Before she could break the skin, Cora's necklace glowed a deep blood red, preventing Regina from touching Cora's heart.

"You truly are foolish. Aren't you, Regina." Cora said with a signature smile. Then with that parting line. She vanished.

Regina growled furiously looking around the area, of course, any trace of Cora gone.

"I have to admit. I did not expect that." Emma said as she reached Regina, compass in hand.

"Nor did I," Regina replied with a sigh. "Though I should have.  My mother's been around a long time after all."

"Ready to go home now?" Emma asked, lifting her hand to show the compass.

Regina sighed but nodded. "You know we'll have to deal with her if she ever arrives in Storybrooke."

"When you mean." Emma retorted with a grin.

Regina chuckled. "When." She agreed. With that, and both of there hand holding the compass. They leaped into the portal. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Alright, that's finally done. Now for voting! How do you want the next chapter to go? There are three options. Just put which option and what you want like which world to visit in a review or PM.
> 
> Option 1: The system brings Emma and Regina into a different world instead of Storybrooke! Vote on which World! 
> 
> Option 2: The system brings Just Emma into a different world instead of Storybrooke. While Regina ends up in Storybrooke alone and upon arrival is accused of leaving Emma behind in the enchanted forest! Vote on which World! 
> 
> Option 3: Is the same as the show, only with Regina in place of Snow. With them both arriving through the portal at the well in Storybrooke!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) What world should Emma visit first? Remember she will be fighting people/monsters/beings from whichever world chosen!


End file.
